Lost Moments
by WorldInvent
Summary: Jay King is fairly certain he has met Sarah Williams before, but where and when?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Moments**

**I**

"Will you just place your bet all ready," complained Bob.

Stephen rubbed his face. "Yes please."

The new comer, Jay scratched his chest through his white tank and made an annoyed noise. He most definitely would not be revisiting this group again, at least not while Saul was playing. The four other men at the table couldn't very well blame him either- the man was ridiculously skittish for a poker player. "It is just poker," he stated leaning back in his chair. "No one here will cut you if you choose to fold."

Saul actually appeared to be sweating. "Then," he paused, glancing one last time at his hand. "I fold." He set his cards down.

"Finally," Luke murmured under his breath.

Bob laid out a wad of bills. "I'll meet you Jay and raise you fifty. Sheesh Saul- grow some balls my friend. It is after all just a friendly game."

Saul glanced nervously across the table at the new comer. Luke puffed on his cigar and rolled his eyes.

Jay leaned forward on his elbows, knowing that his body language was making Saul uncomfortable. He rather enjoyed making the man squirm. "I'll meet that," he said adding more bills. "And raise you yet another fifty."

Stephen whistled. "That puts the pot at two hundred dollars- too rich for my blood. The missus will have my neck if there's not enough petty cash for her manicure."

The third man tossed his cards down. "I'm out too."

Bob scratched his head. "I'll meet. Lay'em out then. What do you got?"

The cards were in Jay's favor.

"Newbie's luck!" roared Bob.

"He won again!" exclaimed Luke.

Jay smiled casually yet with a hint of satisfaction. "Gentleman," he then began as he collected his winnings. "it has been a real treat, but I do have to work in the morning."

Stephen checked the time on his wrist watch. "Yep, it's quitin' time for me too. The missus' feet will be itching." The group broke up.

Jay shrugged on his jacket and made for the back door of the little condo. The night air nipped at his skin through his thin tank, he zipped up the jacket. It was a lovely night all the same. Bob called "see you later" as he descended the back steps to walk the three blocks back to his apartment. For Jay this solitary pilgrimage was his favorite time: he could be alone with his thoughts and observe the shadows of the city. Tonight the dark forms asked after the man who nearly had the panic attack- Saul. Would he be good subject matter? Jay told them that the near panic attack expression would be an interesting painting. He kicked a can down the side walk.

He rounded a corner. Ahead of him a liquor store's neon sign twitched. To his left a diner was just closing up: two waitresses in striped uniforms were locking the front door. He made for the next street corner, preparing to round to the right. When he first heard the woman's yells he thought maybe it was a random television set turned up too high. The second and third cry was far too intense. He glanced backwards- one of the waitresses seemed to be swinging at some one. The individual over powered her and forced her down an alley. Without considering another thought Jay broke out into a run towards the alley.

"Help! Help!" screamed the woman in blind terror. The man was yanking at the buttons on her uniform. Jay saw the man backhand the woman across the face- she tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud. He was going to rape her! Such a white hot surge ran through Jay's veins at the sight that he had yanked the pervert away and knocked him square on the nose before he realized his actions. The man stumbled away. The woman lay unmoving. Gripping the man by his shirt collar, he punched again- blood sprayed from his nose. The pervert took a cheap shot towards Jay's groin. Attempting to deflect he lost his hold and the man sprinted away.

By this time an employee of the liquor store had arrived having heard the woman's screams. "Call 911!" he bellowed at him. "She's been attacked!" Having knelt next to her he attempted to gently examine her. Her dark hair was splayed over her face. In the dim light he could tell that her lip had been busted by her attacker. He moved her hair aside: she was a lovely woman. She moaned in pain. "Easy there love," he told her as she came to.

At first she gasped at him, frightened. Her green eyes blazed.

"No, no, easy! The police are on their way."

She closed her eyes and moaned again. "Why?" she choked out. He had no answer for her, and really what good response could he have? There was not any satisfactory explanation for such actions. Such a lovely woman, he thought again. "Hold me," she murmured, tears sliding out from under her lids. He cradled her head against his chest. Reaching down he discreetly held her blouse closed.

The police arrived and soon after an ambulance. The paramedics practically carried her away and sat her in the back of their vehicle to examine her. "No hospitals," he heard her command quietly. An officer questioned him about the incident: any particular markings, scars, or tattoos? What was the color of his clothing? Jay had gotten a pretty good look at the pervert and he gave a description. He couldn't help, but be a bit distracted. Surely that wasn't enough disinfectant for her lip and the gauze could be cleaner. Was that cut on her going to be tended to? The sudden urge to shove past the officer and see to her scrapes and bumps him self was nearly over whelming.

"Mr. King? Sir," came the officer's voice.

Jay blinked and refocused his eyes on the man's face. He glanced down at the badge. "Excuse me Office Winston," he said.

"You think you could come down to the station and speak with a sketch artist?"

There was a dry leaf tangled in her hair- someone needed to remove it. "Yes, I could do that. Tonight?"

"Yes. We can drive you home afterwards."

He nodded attempting not to look half as distracted as he mentally was. "Very well. Officer Winston what about the woman?"

"A roommate is coming for her at the station. Come on then, get in. Watch your head." As he climbed into the squad car he watched the woman do the same. He realized he hadn't even caught her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

That night the shadows in his apartment seemed to move closer. He welcomed the feeling. Jay had never counted himself among the heroes and the saints, nor for that matter with the villains and sinners, yet the experience of a few hours past, left him with an odd sensation of misplacement. Every officer he had talked with, even the sketch artist all praised his good deed. Yet all he could think about was the woman's pale cream skin in the moon light followed by the flash of her emerald eyes.

He walked the hall in the dark. Coming to his drawing table he switched on the smell desk lamp. It was well after midnight now- he should in bed so he could be coherent for work. Those green eyes though demanded his attention. Debating he pinched the bridge of his nose. Around him the shadows waited. He knew that in their infinite depths he could pull out a whole new world, a safe haven for the woman with the green eyes. He laid out a clean sheet of paper.

In the morning, having only slept for three hours at the most, he stumbled back into the small living room where he kept all of his art. On the work bench laid three separate sketches of the woman each with different emotions. The one thing they all had in common (which puzzled him to no end) was that a goblin accompanied her in one way or another. Not that he was opposed to goblins; he made the majority of his living from producing fantasy art, but they had been drawn with very little conscious effort. The goblins and she seemed to belong together.

Having downed an energy drink he rushed out the door to work. The frequent lapse in illustrative work was supplemented by his job at a local pub, or bar as the locals called it. Jay preferred to refer to It's Five O'clock Some Where as a pub as it reminded him of home on some level. The establishment as served as an all day restaurant and he was one of the head waiters.

Work dragged by. Mid-week was never a busy time. He leaned against the side of the bar contemplating what wonderful back story he could come up with for his new muse. "Someone needs a cup of coffee!"

He glanced up: the big bulk of a woman who was the pub's cook was regarding him from between the service divider. "Ah Agnes, you know my expressions too well."

"Up late with a commission I hope?" she asked. Her eyes indicated the coffee pot. "Just put on fresh about fifteen minutes ago."

"Not a commission unfortunately, just an idea. Agnes is there any more cream back in the refrigerator? Thank you my dear."

"I heard rumor that you were out playing as Hercules last night." He sipped his drink. "The young woman alright, I suppose."

"Naturally," chipped in Hoggins the dishwasher. He stopped next to Agnes with his towel tossed over his shoulder. He rubbed his rather awkwardly large nose as he talked, "With a dashing young man about to save her."

Jay scoffed in amusement.

Hoggins seemed to regard something over the young man's shoulder. "Of course maybe I spoke too soon."

"Huh?" Jay looked back over his shoulder- two officers were entering. The coffee made his stomach churn. Ghads, no, he thought anxiously. Officer Winston was one of the two. He greeted them. "Officers, what can we do for you today?"

"Hello Mr. King," said Winston with a nod and a smile. "This is Officer Brown."

"How do you do? Is everything alright?" he then inquired. "The woman last night- she is fine then?"

"Oh yes," assured Brown. "We are actually here on her behalf. She was agitated that she never got to actually thank you last night."

"Now," began Winston. "We don't make it a habit of giving out people's details to victims, but she was most insistent on thanking you."

Jay glanced towards the door.

"She's not here," explained Brown. "But she would like to meet you- we thought maybe a meeting at a restaurant would be more suitable than giving out home addresses."

"Oh well, that… that would be lovely. I am off right before the dinner shift, umm, she can come here. If that works for her that is."

Winston smiled again. "I should think it would work just fine for the lady. Six o'clock then? Wonderful. No, we don't need anything, but thank you. Have a good Mr. King!"

The two officers turned back towards the door. Jay rubbed his face thoughtfully. "Wait!" he called out. "What's her name, the woman?"

Brown spoke up, "It's Sarah, Sarah Williams."


	3. Chapter 3

III

_(I would like at this moment to point out that Agnes is from the creative depths of fantasy artist Brian Froud. And yes, she really is a goblin cook.)_

Jay studied himself in the mirror of the men's restroom. He had gone off the clock five minutes early to right his appearance before Sarah Williams arrived. He had rolled and unrolled his sleeves three times and button and unbuttoned his top buttons on his shirt at least five. Pursing his lips he blew out air frustrated. He tucked a few strands of his blonde hair behind his ears. "Top button undone," he murmured to his reflection. "And sleeves rolled down. That'll do." Then rolling his eyes, "It's not a date you dolt." He left the room.

Out in the dinning area he scanned the room. He spotted her- her dark hair cascaded over her leather jacket and blue top. Her gloved hands were clasped together. Why did there have to be so many other patrons inside It's Five O'clock Somewhere? They all needed to leave. Abruptly he turned and skirted the room, trying to control his urges. He didn't know her. He had no business making demands in regards to her person at all. At the bar he half hid him self behind a support pillar and took a deep breath. Hoggins glanced at him from over the service divider, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. "She's here," he mouthed and jerked his head towards the front door.

Hoggins leaned forward. He nodded approvingly. "Cute," he mouthed back.

Jay nodded in agreement.

The old dishwasher rolled his eyes and flicked his ever present towel at him as if to say, "Go on then!" Another deep breath and he came out of hiding.

Some where between the bar counter and the hostess stand a calm came over Jay. He met the woman's green eyes and relaxed into cool smile. "Miss. Williams?" he asked cordially, extending his hand.

"Yes. You must be Mr. King." She shook his hand- warm and firm. "I-I just wanted to thank you."

He shrugged. "I couldn't just leave you. Are you hungry at all? Why don't we get a booth?"

"Sure." He headed for the back part of the pub. "Nice lil' place," she then commented.

"Yeah, I like it." He handed her a menu. Over her shoulder he saw another patron walk in- a large man with shaggy red hair. He turned and looked back at the clock over the bar- six o'clock exactly. "Right on time," he said quietly with a huge grin.

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry. It's our six o'clock." He indicated the large red head. Hoggins actually came out from the kitchen to greet the man. "That's Lou." She glanced back. Lou seemed to be perpetually rocking back and forth. He towered over the little old dish washer. "Every evening at six o'clock sharp he comes in and has dinner- grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup."

"Rain or shine, eh?"

"Religiously. He's sort of like family around here now."

"Jay! Jay!" Lou's deep booming voice startled her.

Jay waved. "Hello Lou."

Despite his bulk and the constant swaying motion the man moved with grace. He was at their table without making a sound. "Hello Jay," he said. "I'm here for dinner."

"Excellent. The usual tonight?"

"Yep. Agnes- she's grilling me my sandwich. Who, who is this?" He looked inquisitively at Sarah.

"This is Sarah Williams, Lou."

He swayed for a second or two. "Sarah. Sarah friend?" he then asked.

The two at the table exchanged awkward glances. "Yes," said Jay. "Sarah is a friend."

That seemed to please Lou tremendously. "Pretty," he then said.

"Lou!" called Hoggins from the bar. "Come eat pal."

Jay playfully shoved his shoulder. "Go eat you old softy. Go on then!"

"Bye Jay. Bye Sarah." He shook each of their hands in turn and then went to the bar.

"Harmless," he added as she watched him.

"He's very sweet," she agreed. "So when not rescuing damsels in distress you are a friend to those in need. What else can you do?"

He kept his eyes on the menu. "I'm no romantic hero; just a guy who does the right thing."

She considered his response while scanning her own menu. "The right thing… you know my coworker didn't even respond to my screams."

He looked up at her: the swelling of her lip had gone down and now there was a slight scab where the skin had broken. Other than that she was beautiful, perfect. "I'm glad I happened to be walking by when I did." She smiled at him. He thought for sure that he was going to get lost in her expression, or suddenly pull her up on the table and ravish her. She blushed as if she had read his thoughts. "Are," he cleared his throat. "Are you ready to order?"

The conversation flowed easily between them. They shared a massive portion of beef brisket and mashed potatoes. He introduced her to chocolate ale. She had the bar tender make a peach martini. When he told her about his illustrations her eyes lit up: she was embarking upon a fantasy novel. "I'd love to see your work!" They each leaned on their elbows, sipping coffee, comparing fantasy notes.

Jay could hear Hoggins singing some Tom Waits song in the kitchen. He glanced around the pub- it was a little past closing time. "I can see that you are lonesome just like me, and it being late, you'd like some company," sang the old dishwasher. Sarah leaned back from the table.

"It's late," she said glancing around. One of his coworkers was already sweeping under the tables. "I should probably get going."

"You don't have to."

Her eyes regarded him. "It's been a very pleasant evening, hasn't it?"

"You bet."

"Easy-,"

"Like a Sunday morning," he added. He leaned across the table. "Give me fifteen minutes to close up and I'll gladly show you some of my art work." She hesitated. He didn't wait for her answer, "Don't go any where. Fifteen minutes." He jumped up from the booth. He handled the monies from the register. Having sealed up the nightly deposit, he helped turn over the last few table chairs, wiped down the bar counter, and grabbed his jacket. "Come on. It's not far."

The air was colder tonight. The city had officially moved into winter's arms. Walking briskly they crossed two blocks over and one up. Her cheeks were rosy by the time they reached the building. "This is the children's library," she commented. He nodded towards a massive wall. Coming near she realized that the surface was covered in a painting. "It's… it's a labyrinth."

"Yep."

She didn't say anything else, but went very still. Her eyes in the light of the street lamp were wide and wondering.

"I know it's an impressive size, but I think this the first time it's rendered anyone speechless."

She blinked and gasped. "Sorry," she said. "I-I don't know what came over me. All the hair on the back of my neck stood on end." She reached up around her neck.

Jay watched her approach the mural. She stood to the right of it. On cue a breeze came through and pulled her hair away from her face. Quite suddenly he felt all the hairs on his own neck stand on end. She turned to look at him looking as if she had stepped out from painting. "Don't move," he told her. "Just stand like that." He openly admired her. "If I had my pad, I'd sketch you right now, just like that."

She half laughed and relaxed her stance.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know whether to call your attitude flirtatious or…charming. You," she paused and scoffed her foot. "You are something else."

He smirked. "Funny, I was just thinking similar thoughts about you."

She laughed again and once more examined the labyrinth. "I think that is what's missing from my story." He stood next to her. "Yes, that's exactly what's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

** IV**

The next thing he found himself doing just felt natural. The breeze was still sweeping over her, moving her hair about in enticing swirling motions. He reached out and ran his fingers through the strands. Her eyes closed and she smiled seeming to enjoy his touch. Turning her head she opened her eyes to look at him- their intense green color leapt out of them. Then he was kissing her. He had no right, he barely knew her, but the depths of her eyes clouded his better judgment. Her lips were smooth and her mouth tasted like strawberries. Better yet was how she kissed back. She literally melded against him, her hands moving inside his jacket to wrap around and up his back. He felt the curve of her womanly body move against him.

The ground beneath his feet didn't feel like concrete- it was soft and giving. The air lacked the exhaust fumes and sewer that was familiar to him. And her clothes- they felt softer and silkier. He kissed her deeper, his hand exploring her hair. Then he saw something. His eyes were still closed, but an image flashed on the inside of his lids so real, so intense that it frightened him. It wasn't the sort of fright that made him want to run, but it was the unease that comes with the unknown.

Her hands were on his hips. He had no right to be kissing her, he thought again. Some delightful sound came from deep within her throat. He had her against the wall not caring that they were still on a public street. A car roared past them. She gently pulled her head back. He opened his eyes once more sensing the city. "Sorry," he muttered not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be," she said. "It was a dang good kiss."

"Thanks. You're pretty intoxicating yourself."

She smiled. "There's that attitude again."

"I can't help it. It comes natural to me." He leaned away from her allowing for space between them. "Well, I suppose I should escort you home."

"It is rather late, and I have to work tomorrow."

"Another day on your feet."

"It pays the bills. I'm back over by the diner and then a block over. You don't have to walk me home."

"Nonsense," he said. "I'm on my way to earning a life debt. I want to be near by to score points two and three." She laughed.

The walk over was filled with companionable silence. Sarah lived in small five story complex. As they approached he noticed that nearly all of the lights on the lower level were turned on. She stopped a full building short of the complex. "You may want to drop me off here," she told him. He looked quizzically at her. "My land lord is a sweet older man, sort of like a crazy uncle who is protective of me. Should he see me coming up with a man he may lapse into one of his long speeches, and it is already going on midnight…,"

He glanced towards the complex. "Yeah, well, you know I just radiate that bad boy attitude."

"Well you are wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans," she pointed out.

He smirked. "I may just have to flash my skull tattoo. I'm kidding," he quickly added when she pulled a face. "He can't be all bad. Like a crazy uncle? I get along with those the best."

"No really," she said trying not to laugh. "He means well, but he is very over the top."

"Sarah!" came a high pitched man's voice. "Sarah Williams, there you are!"

Jay smirked again. "More like a flamboyant, crazy uncle."

From the front door a little man appeared. Even from their current distance Jay could see he had a full, bushy mustache. Sarah sighed. "Too late now. Hello Didy!" she called.

"Young lady you have had me worried sick," he complained from the stoop. "After last night you should have called me."

She and Jay were at the door. "Didy this is Jay King- he's the one who saved me last night."

His mustached seemed to twitch. "Oh?"

"Jay this is Didy Fox- my landlord and loyal protector."

"Mr. Fox, it is a pleasure."

"Mr. King- Sarah's rescuer? Well dear me, I can't very well be mad at you for spending time with him. Mr. King I cannot thank you enough for what you did for Sarah."

"I just happened to be in the right place sir."

"Still my dear you worry this old man's heart," complained Didy. "A simple phone call!"

"Sorry Didy," she said meekly. "I sort of lost track of the time."

"Well then seeing as you are fine, I will leave you two to your goodnights. Mr. King," he offered his hand. "A real pleasure. Feel free to play guardian angel at any time with her." The little man disappeared inside. A few of the lower lights switched off.

"Just a little dramatic," Sarah commented with a grin.

"He's charming. Well, goodnight then." He wasn't sure whether to hug her or kiss her, or simply shake her hand.

"Goodnight."

She slightly turned away. He took a step away from the stoop.

"Sarah."

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him.

"I had a good time tonight."

"I did too."

They smiled at each other.

"I'd rather it not end here," he said. "I mean if anything you may need a illustrator for your book; we should at least exchange phone numbers don't you think?"

"Got a scratch piece of paper?" He found an order stub shoved into his back pocket. She had an old receipt crumpled in her purse. He left her building feeling as if he had just reconnected with an old friend.

The moment he was safely back in his own apartment the shadows demanded his attention again. He was tired. Still though the weekend was only another day away and he had this Saturday off; one more night of creativity couldn't hurt. He went to his work bench and began studying the three sketches he had done the previous night. He liked the goblin in one, but her expression wasn't right. The background needed more detail. What had she said about needing a labyrinth? Now how would this green eyed woman, a goblin, and a labyrinth all work together to make a coherent visual story? He took out his large sketch tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

He worked too late again. Three hours a night was beginning to wear on him, but his mind held onto the image of this other world he was creating. After his shift he composed yet another rendition of the sketch from last night. She was becoming something royal- like a priestess or a queen. Now was the little fellow still a goblin or was he a demon? After an hour he stripped out of his work clothes, stretched out on his bed, and fell asleep.

He began to dream.

The bedroom he found him self standing in reminded him of a scene right out of Better Homes and Gardens' magazine. The bed spread matched the drapes that hung around the balcony doors; the pillows complimented the art work on the walls. There was absolutely no clutter- every item was placed in harmony next to each other.

Only one item looked out of place: on the floor a teddy bear laid. Curious he bent over and picked it up. It was well made with flexible joints and soft, well loved fur. It felt familiar to him in his hands. He stood up, surveyed the room, and then looked at the bear again. "You started it all you know," he told it almost accusatory. The little shiny eyes regarded him expressionless.

Jay stirred in his sleep. The telephone was ringing. The show room style bedroom was gone- he was in his little room in his apartment again. Groggily he glanced at the clock: it was just after five am. Who in the world is calling at this hour? He thought scooting off the mattress. He took a deep breath to clear his head before answering the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jay? This is Sarah."

Her voice sounded very small. "Oh," was all he managed to get out before she continued.

"Sorry to be calling at this time of the morning, but it didn't make sense to call anyone else."

"It's alright."

She went silent. When she spoke again her voice was full of apprehension. "Would- would you mind if I came over?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

She didn't sound convincing. "I won't let you walk over here alone," he started to say.

"I called a cab," she admitted. "I was counting on you answering your phone."

He gave her his address. "Second story number thirteen." She hung up.

Realizing that he was half naked he got dressed in the first clean white tank and blue jeans he could find. He collected the various drawings Sarah had inspired and tucked them away. He didn't very well want to creep her out by making her think he was an obsessive stalker. It was going to take her about fifteen minutes to get to the apartment. While he waited he put the kettle on to boil and drew the bear from his dream.

Makeup-less, hair tousled, and clothes wrinkled she appeared on his door step. The only thing about her that still held fire was her green eyes. He would hear none of her excuses or reasons until she was settled with a cup of tea. He had her sit on his small sofa. "Now that I'm here I feel a little crazy," she said warming her fingers against the mug of hot tea he had given her.

Sitting backwards on his work bench he with held any comment. The sitting position allowed him to view her, to watch her face. Trying not to stare he sipped his own tea and waited for her to tell him what had brought her here.

"It was just a dream," she muttered to her self. She looked at him. "Is this alright?" she asked.

He sort of shrugged. "Something is obviously bothering you Sarah, and for whatever reason you sought me out. That doesn't seem very crazy to me." He met her eyes. "Tell me what you feel you need to."

With a sigh that seemed to signify her resolve she spoke, "I had this dream. It made absolutely no sense and yet it stirred something inside me so deep, so intense that I couldn't go back to sleep." She paused trying to control her agitation. "I was in parent's bedroom. I'd know that room any where. Karen (my stepmother) is a very meticulous person- everything in its proper place and colors matching in harmony."

Jay sipped his tea. He met her agitation, but was trying to hide it.

"I was standing in the doorway looking in," she went on. "On the floor was my old teddy bear, Lancelot." Here she smiled as if recalling a fond memory. "He was very special to me that bear. Any how, like I said he was lying on the floor. Even as I moved to pick him up, this little creature like a goblin comes dashing out from under the bed, grabs him, and runs towards the balcony doors." Her green eyes were alive.

"What happened next?"

"I rushed to stop him. Once outside the balcony doors though the whole earth gave way into this massive sprawling piece of architecture. I woke up gasping," she finished.

Jay stood up and moved across the small space to the far side of the living room. He couldn't look at her. His agitation was fueled by another bout of over whelming need to hold her, as if he could replace that dang teddy bear. He took a deep breath. "I'm not an expert," he said. "But it sounds to me as if you're trying to reclaim something from your past. You say this bear was special- how so?"

She sort of laughed. "It is five-thirty in the morning and I'm bearing my soul to a man I barely know. Well… in high school there was this, uh, anonymous gift exchange thing they did around Valentine's Day. I was just a freshman and I had never really had a boyfriend before." He turned to look at her: that subtle smile had returned as she recalled the memory. "I received that bear as an anonymous gift. I never found out who it was from, but I held on to him for years. He's probably tucked away in a box some where at my folk's home."

"And you named him Lancelot?" he inquired.

"In honor of the boy who was my noble knight."

"I shall have to start calling you Guinevere." Her subtle smile changed to an amused grin. "Though I should hope that there isn't an Arthur to worry about?"

She shook her head. "No, no Arthur."

He folded his arms over his chest. "So this dream, this recollection of a childhood memory inspires you to call me?"

"Remember the thing I saw outside the balcony doors?"

"Some sprawling piece of architecture?"

She nodded. "It was the painting of your labyrinth. Is that score one for the universe or an over active imagination?"

"Hard to say. Though there would be an easy way to find out."

She eyed him shrewdly.

"We perform a few very simple tests." He glanced at his wall clock. "Get your coat."

"Huh?"

He was heading towards his room. He came out with his jacket. "The pub does breakfast on Saturday mornings- Agnes and Hoggins will already be about. Let's go."

She stood up from the sofa. "Is this your way of arranging a date?" she asked.

Jay stopped short of the small foyer and looked at her. "Let's let the universe determine what this is. Come on then. Agnes makes a lethal special order omelet." They were out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

** VI**

Both Agnes and Hoggins were delighted to have them as early morning customers. After the official greetings were exchanged Hoggins draped an arm casually over Sarah's shoulder and leaned in close. "Should you ever need tips on how to handle that one," he nodded in mock conspiracy towards Jay. "Just let me know." She had smiled humored by the old dish washer. Agnes prepared her special order omelet for the both of them without asking. "No one comes in this early that doesn't deserve one of my specialties!" She grinned at them between the service divider. They sat at the bar and began to eat as the first few costumers trickled in.

Jay's tired mind was trying to wrap its self around their dreams. There had just been too many similarities particularly with that bear. He ate the last bite of his omelet. Then they had both been standing in the same room- how was he to know what her parent's bedroom resembled? He sipped his coffee. He knew he was border line brooding and that was hardly appropriate demeanor in front of Sarah. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile at something Hoggins was relating to her. No, brooding wouldn't very well do at all around such a lovely smile. He turned to admire her profile- she was completely caught up in what the old dish washer was saying. She began to laugh seconds later.

After she had excused her self to go to the ladies' room, Hoggins slapped his dish towel loudly against the counter and leaned on one of his elbows. "What?" asked Jay recognizing his posture.

"You," was the reply. "And her. More to the point the way you look at her: she's not something to eat Jay."

"I do beg your pardon- that is most certainly not the way I look at her!"

"As if you could consume her in one giant bite- possess her mind, body, and soul then."

"Hoggins," he said with chastisement.

The old man picked something off his towel. "Then why do you look at her so intently?"

"If you hadn't noticed she's an incredibly beautiful woman."

"Aye, an incredibly beautiful woman who you just met."

Jay sighed. "Doesn't matter," he said quietly. "She's incredible Hoggins, simply amazing. I don't know whether to refer to her as a muse or… or a fixation." He met the dish washer's eyes. "I've already used her in some five sketches."

Hoggins nodded in agreement. "She is a lovely creature. Say why don't you use her for that one painting, you know that one."

Jay stiffened. "No, I don't think so."

"She'd be perfect for it," insisted Hoggins. "Plus it would give you an excuse to spend more time with her."

Jay scratched his head. "I don't think I'm ready for that Hogs," he sort of ducked his head mulling over the idea. "I take out that painting and then she's going to start asking questions about it and then I'm going to have to talk about things… that I don't really want to."

Hoggins leaned a little closer. "If this relationship is going to go any where Jay, it's going to come up eventually."

"I know," he admitted.

"Who knows," he paused and straightened him self. "Maybe Sarah will understand."

"Understand what?"

The two men started realizing that Sarah had rejoined them. Jay shot Hoggins a warning look. Having tossed his towel over his shoulder he came up with a response, "Understand that as an artist, Jay here needs muses."

"Muses?" she repeated glancing between them.

"Inspiration," said Jay avoiding eye contact.

Sarah was obviously puzzled by the conversation. "You mean for your art work? Naturally I can be very understanding of that."

"See Sarah," began Jay only to be interrupted by Hoggins.

"What Jay is trying to say Sarah is that finding the right muse is often very hard, but when one does find the right inspiration he tends to hold onto it for dear life. In other words you have great features." With a huge grin the old dish washer turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Sarah sat down again. "It's not embarrassing," she said after a pause.

"What?"

"That you would find inspiration in me."

They shared a shy glance.

"In fact," she went on. "it's rather flattering."

He fiddled with his coffee cup. "I don't normally confront my muse. Usually it's just a quick glance while walking down the street, no more."

"Have I in fact inspired anything?"

Taking a deep breath he answered, "Yes you have."

"May I see them?" she then asked.

He looked at her, studying her face. She seems sincere, he thought. "Yes. We'll have to go back to the apartment."

She reached over and grabbed her coat. "Let's go."

Inside the apartment Jay only switched on a few necessary lights. The grey shadows that lingered in the apartment hugged around Sarah in a familiar way. He liked the way she looked in his apartment, among his belongings. At his work bench he laid out the three sketches he had done. The angle of the light from the work lamp fell across her face in a smooth, complimenting way. As she studied his work he studied the light. Hoggins was right- she would look good in that particular painting. Absently he pinched the bridge of his nose. She looked at him and paid him a compliment, "These are lovely Jay."

"Thanks."

"Are any of them going to be explored more in depth?"

With a smile he pulled out his large sketch pad. "There." Again the light across her jaw line and cheek caught his attention. "Would you sit for me?" he suddenly asked.

"You mean pose?"

"Yes. Just for an hour or so. It would really help me with the drawing."

She smiled. "Why not? After all you did pay for breakfast." They both laughed. "You want me to sit or stand? Sit- ok."

He turned on another light and had her sit in the corner of the small sofa. "Just sort of look at me. Would you mind just pull your hair around to one side." He reached up and smoothed some of the locks. His hand lingered a few seconds longer than necessary. Her green eyes flickered to his face. "Perfect," he said. Turning he pulled his chair from the work bench and sat in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

"So am I permitted to talk at all while posing?"

He glanced over the pad. "A little."

"What were you doing the night you rescued me?"

"Playing cards with some friends."

"Poker?"

"Uh-huh. Do you think you could pull your shirt over a little?"

"What- you want more neck showing?"

"Yes. The light is causing a lovely shadow under your jaw line."

Nonchalantly she undid one of the buttons on her shirt and adjusted the fabric. "Good hand that night?" she asked referring to the card game.

A smirk played across his face. "Better than you think."

"Careful- that sounds border line stalker."

"Humph! I promise you that I had never seen you before until that night."

"You sure?"

He paused looking up from the pad to her face. The extent to which her shirt was open registered in the non-art side of his mind. He searched for a follow up question. "What makes you ask that?"

She seemed to shrug. "You have to admit we are oddly comfortable around each other."

"Strike one for the universe for bringing us together then. Or was that strike two?" he added in a murmur." Again that shrug of hers. "Does that explanation not satisfy you?" he then asked. He picked up a tortillon and drew his attention back to the paper.

"Well, after such good conversation, not to mention a fairly amazing kiss, I'd like to think that maybe it was more than the universe acting as match maker." She paused and glanced around the room. "That and the dream."

"Dreams don't always mean things," he replied distractedly. "Besides I had just shown you the mural, it was in your subconscious."

"Then why your reaction?" Again he stopped drawing to look at her: her green eyes were focused on him. He let his eyes fall back to the drawing. "You were notably agitated when I told you about my dream," she added.

Jay worked the tortillon across the paper. He simply didn't know what to say to her. Really he was no more equipped to answer her questions than she was, or even to speculate further. That and thinking coherent thoughts was neigh impossible with the skin of her chest so exposed. Impatiently he slapped the left of his brain and told the right side, his artistic side, to concentrate. The pencil smoothed under the tip of his drawing tool. In several blinks he saw her likeness come to life on the paper before him. She was nearly as lovely as the real thing.

There was a rustling sound. Looking up he realized that she had stood up from the sofa and had crossed the small space to stand in front of him. Without warning she leaned forward and braced a hand against his shoulder. The warmth of her touch was pleasing. Her blouse fell open in front of him. Both sides of his brain formed an alliance to distract him from any coherent thought- ghads she was a sight. When she kissed him it was a jolt of hot liquid energy passing through his lips and into his body. It was delightful. She slid her legs over his lap while he set aside the drawing pad.

He just wanted to kiss her and touch her- simultaneously. Her body in his hands was both familiar and new. She reacted to his touch with sounds and movements that encouraged him. Her legs, wrapped around his middle in a perfect fit, squeezed him playfully. She removed her shirt for him: he needed to see her. He pulled his shirt over his head for her: it was her right to see him. They were meant to be together.

They both started and gasped at the same moment.

Jay could not be sure exactly of what he saw. One moment he had his hands in her hair, kissing her and the next he couldn't catch his breath. "What the-!" he exclaimed pulling away from her.

Sarah's shoulders hunched. "W-w-what… holy crap!" Her hands squeezed his biceps, holding on as if in shock. She shook her head. "What was that?"

He blinked rapidly. "I don't know. What did you see?"

"It was more of what I didn't see. There was… nothing yet there was…"

"Something," he finished for her.

Her eyes searched his face. "Jay what is happening here, to us?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He reached up and tucked hair behind her ear. "I really don't know. Is it too scary to go on?"

"Some how," she paused and shook her head. "No, it's not. Some how it would be scarier to experience if you weren't around." She took his face. Her green eyes lit up with some intense emotion. "You're not allowed to leave me again."

He heard the added word- 'again'- as if he had left her before. It made no sense, but some how did make sense. He felt the warmth of her body still sitting snuggly against his. "Kiss me Sarah," he told her his voice husky. "Keep me around."

They made love on the small sofa. Neither one of them experienced the sight of 'nothing' again; an absence which they welcomed. The only other strange occurrence, the only other slightly half-kilter thing that was said was done by Jay. He heard the words, knew they came out of his mouth, yet he had no earthly idea why. It made little difference. She cuddled against him and sighed happily as a result of the words, and the sensation of a woman's warm body (Sarah's warm body) was enough. "I'll lay you beneath the stars, Sarah," he told her. "Beneath the stars."

* * *

_I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter and for that I apologize. I have had a nasty head cold this past week- darn them goblins and leaving their snot on my pillows. I have this sotry more or less figured out, so bear with me. Thanks for the love and support everyone!_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

He was standing in the room again. Everything was in its proper place; nothing was left on the floor. This time he noticed the crib off to the left side of the room. There was even a wooden rocking horse tucked back in the far right hand corner. They were items that belonged to a child.

Cautiously he approached the crib. The piece of furniture made him anxious. Coming to the side he gripped the railing and stared down at the empty mattress. The lack of a child's presence in the crib made him want to cry. His hands squeezed tight around the railing. "I couldn't save you both!" The words had come out choked and strained. "Forgive me," he then added.

Something stirred against his body.

Opening his eyes Jay found himself back in his apartment lying on the sofa with Sarah cuddled against his chest. They were both still naked, having dozed off together after making love. For a few seconds he held perfectly still trying to hold onto as much of the dream as he possibly could. It was important to remember the dream. Under his chin Sarah's head moved fitfully. "Toby," she exclaimed softly. He placed a hand on top of her head and gently stroked her. "I miss you." In her sleep she held tighter to him.

When she awoke she too laid very still. To Jay it felt rather like a Breakfast At Tiffany's moment- what revelations were to be had as the result of dreaming? She raised her self to look at him. "Hello there," she said with a grin.

"Well, hello."

Her green eyes danced. "I should have realized that posing was foreplay for artists."

He laughed. "You shall have to pose many more times for me."

"Gladly." She sat up and stretched.

Placing an arm behind his head Jay lay back admiring her. "Who is Toby?" he asked. Her reaction was to draw slightly away from him. "You were talking in your sleep," he explained. "You said the name Toby and then 'I miss you.'" The look on her face was absolute pain. "Was he someone special?"

"He was my brother," she answered quietly. "I must have been dreaming about him."

Jay weighed his options. "Were you in your parent's room again?"

She glanced at his face. "Yeah." She paused. "Did you…?"

He nodded. "Only this time I noticed the crib and a toy or two about the room. How long has it been?"

"Two years. I miss him horribly."

He reached for her hand. After kissing it he said, "I am sorry."

"Odd that I'd be dreaming about him now. Odder still that you would be having dreams about my parent's bedroom. You were agitated this morning after I told you about my dream with Lancelot," she paused studying his expression. "You've dreamed about it before haven't you?"

"Only after I met you." He got up from the sofa and went to his work bench. He pulled out the drawing of the bear from his dream. Turning towards her and offering the piece of paper he asked "Is this Lancelot?" She took the drawing from him. All she could do was to stare at it.

Pulling on his pants Jay left her puzzling on the sofa and went to the kitchen. He put the kettle to boil for tea. Some how he knew that this moment would be the deciding factor; they could teeter either way at this point. She'd either run away scared of what was happening or cling closer to him. He wanted her to stay. Opening the refrigerator he considered ways he could make her stay: profess his undying love? Too soon for that. Tie her to the bed post and hold her captive? Yes, but then how could he ever hope to understand their dreams? He pulled out a wedge of cheese and found some fruit.

"I believe you."

He looked over his shoulder: Sarah stood in her underwear with her shirt pulled over her shoulders holding the drawing. She looked up at him. Her green eyes were alive. "I believe you," she said again. "I don't understand any of this, but I believe you when you say you had never seen me until that night when you rescued me. You're being sincere."

The kettle began to whistle. He took out two mugs and placed tea bags in them. As he poured the water he asked, "What do you propose we do then?"

"Stay together."

"Sort of like letting the universe play this one out?"

She took the mug he offered her. "The way I figure it, is that the more time we spend together the more that will be revealed."

"Good thing we like each other." He grinned.

"Indeed," she agreed.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"A little." She saw the fruit and cheese. "Looks good." He cut a slice of apple and cheese for her. "So what were you about two years ago?" she asked.

"Getting one of my first big commissions." He sipped his tea and followed it quickly with a bite of apple.

"Shoot- what time is it?"

He looked at the microwave's digital clock. "A little after noon."

"Shoot! I need to get ready for work." She set the mug down and turned back to the living room. "I'm supposed to be there at one and I need to get my uniform still." She began pulling on her pants.

"Let me call you a cab," he offered.

"Jay it is the middle of the day- I think I'll be fine walking."

He made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. One of the dark corners of the apartment seemed dash away. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. It didn't startle him, but rather comforted him. "You have my phone number still?" He was in front of her. As she pulled her hair back with a hair tie he buttoned her shirt up higher. "Good, call me when your shift is over. I'm off today," he then said when she asked what his plans were for the day.

"Enjoy yourself. And yes, I shall call you. See you later." She arched her head up to kiss him. Then she was smiling and out the door.

With her gone Jay heaved a sigh. Slowly, deliberately taking his time he began to sort through canvases that were stacked in the very back of the apartment. The one he was looking for was nearly the last one. He pulled out the long canvas. Leaving it against the wall he stared at it. The green grass swayed. The water flowed under the bridge. The woman in the long princess gown stood gracefully though her face had yet to be painted. Two years ago he had stopped working on it, not knowing what originally had inspired him or for how long he had already been working on it. It was a lost moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

"Hoggins I need to speak with you."

Jay held the phone a little too tight against his ear. He needed someone to talk to about the time two years ago; Hoggins would know. There was so much that was lost. Things between Sarah and him were happening, no colliding at a fast rate. And some how it threw his mind back two years. "Around four o'clock? Perfect, I will be there."

The afternoon air was icy. Despite a sweater and a jacket he felt the cold. He walked hurriedly, bringing up his body heat. The bar was quiet as it was after the lunch time and well enough before the dinner crowd. Hoggins shrugged on his coat over his apron and took Jay out the back door. He pulled out his pipe. "So," he said as he began to fill it. "What can this old dish washer do for you?"

Jay scuffed his foot. "Are you sure that I have never met Sarah before?"

Hoggins lit his pipe and leaned against the wall. "What makes you ask that?"

"Your comment this morning and then after spending all of the morning with her… I found myself looking for that painting. It nearly radiates 'Sarah'." He scuffed his foot again looking frustrated.

The old dish washer huffed. "You are so infatuated with her!"

Jay shook his head. "No, it's more than that. Tell me again," he then asked his voice growing quiet. "About what happened two years ago."

Hoggins puffed his eyes searching the smoke. They had, had this conversation many times over the last twenty-four months. He took his pipe away. "The sea was a perfect blue green that morning, nearly melting with the color of the sky." Jay closed his eyes. "I took you out on my small sail boat. You had nicknamed it Prince Stench because you thought it stank of fish. We had been out for an hour, riding the waves, tasting the salty air when the weather turned nasty."

Behind his closed lids Jay searched for the ocean, the choppy waves, and clouds gathering in the distance. The cold air crept under his jacket.

"The wind brought the storm far quicker than it should have," continued Hoggins with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Prince Stench was not meant to take on such force. We capsized."

Jay's eyes slid open. "And I was knocked unconscious?"

Hoggins nodded. "I kept you above water by pulling your body atop the only floatation device I could find."

It was so cold. The air was freezing. "And there was no one else on the boat? We were alone?"

"Yep. I haven't done much sailing since and you… well, you haven't been near the coast these past two years. You still don't remember it, do you?" he then asked.

Jay shook his head. "I see it, a vivid movie playing in my head, but it's as the result of what you have told me. Even memories before that day… they are foggy."

"Amnesia."

"It sucks," Jay stated plaintively. "It's a thoroughly undignified way to put it, but this whole 'lost moments' business just sucks." He opened the back door to pass back through the bar. "Thanks Hogs."

He shrugged. "Any time Jay."

When Sarah called at the end of her shift, she invited Jay to her place. He called in an order for some Chinese food to pick up on the way. The shadows along the street followed him eagerly, dancing between street lights. A few places had their Christmas décor all ready on display. He wondered briefly what gift he could buy Sarah; it would have to be a lovely trinket of sorts; something she could wear to have him with her at all times.

At Sarah's complex he saw her and Didy Fox struggling with a string of lights. Jay smiled amused. Didy noticed him first. "Hello there Mr. King!" he called out with a wave. The lights clicked on showering them in a warm gold glow. Jay watched her face transformed in the color lending her a near fae quality. His right hand twitched eager for a pencil to capture the moment. She smiled at him. "Whatever is in the bag smells lovely!" complimented Didy sniffing loudly.

"Chinese food from Wu's near Sarah's diner."

"I love Wu's orange chicken," said Sarah.

Jay grinned. "There's plenty for us both. Come up and have a bite Mr. Fox?" he asked as he followed Sarah inside towards the stairs.

"And be a third wheel?" he retorted. "I shall pass!"

Sarah enjoyed dramatic lighting as much as Jay did. Moving through her small place she only switched on a few key lamps. Looking around Jay found shelves upon shelves stacked with books- the very air smelt of paper. "A White Christmas is on tonight," she said moving into the kitchen. "I thought we could watch that while we ate." She reappeared with a roll of paper towels and a table clothe. "Ever had a carpet picnic before?" she then asked with a smile. He had not. She spread the table clothe on the floor, took the to-go bag from him, and set the food out. She then pulled him down next to her and kissed him. "Had it not have been for Didy I would have done that the moment I saw you."

He smiled at her. "He probably would have challenged me to a dual to defend your honor." With a quiet laugh he kissed her, lingering over her lips.

"Careful," she admonished. "We may end up sleeping together again, and who knows what Didy would do then."

"It would be well worth the risk," he told her and kissed her again.

After a moment she pulled away and affectionately rubbed his nose. "Food," she said. "For energy."

He smirked crookedly. "Wouldn't want cold orange chicken."

They ate right from the food containers, using the wooden chop sticks that were provided. During the movie some where around the time that Crosby and Kay were dressed in semi-drag, mouthing a song about sisters, they set the food aside and gathered up every available pillow from around the apartment. Lounging in a heap of softness, with Sarah cuddled against his chest they stretched out to watch the rest of the movie. Full from dinner, warm from Sarah's nearness, and surviving on minimal sleep, Jay found it hard to concentrate on the movie. One moment he saw the cast of characters rehearsing for some performance, the next he was sure he was hearing the movie's theme song.

He fell asleep.

Behind him the bedroom was silent and dark. In front of him the balcony doors waited. He could feel the cold metal of the handles in his hands. He yanked them open bracing him self for what might come rushing in at him. A cold wind blew in moving over his face- it tasted salty. Stepping out he saw a long beach, rolling down to meet the ocean. He walked to the shoreline, cautiously. The water made him nervous.

The water rolled. Woosh. Woosh.

He watched as a woman's head appeared from the depths of the water. Her long, dark hair, sleek and wet fell around her. Without any effort she pulled herself free of the water, walked the wet sand, and stood before him. She had green eyes.

Woosh, woosh went the ocean.

The woman raised her hands: she held a dainty crystal orb. "The water is a lie," she stated simply.

"The water is a lie," he repeated.

"Know the truth and truth," she paused and held up the orb. "will set you free."

He took the orb from her. Her eyes filled him with a sadness. "I'm sorry," he told her. His dream self seemed to understand so much.

In response she pressed his hand that held the orb against his heart. "The water is a lie," she said again.

Jay felt Sarah stir against him. The dream woman ran away, taking the ocean and beach with her. Sarah kissed his cheek. Lazily he regarded her through slits. She said something teasingly about how his tired state was going to put a damper on any nightly activities. He smiled and stretched. "What are your plans for the holidays?" she asked lying against his chest again.

"I don't have any at all."

"My parents have a place near the shore- just a quaint beach house. We always take a few days before and after Christmas to retreat there. Would… would you liked to come with me?"

Christmas with Sarah sounded delightful. Spending time near the water though made him a little panic-y. "Hhmm, I don't know," he began to say.

She raised her self up to look at him. "I thought we agreed this morning that we needed to spend as much time together as possible?"

He cleared his throat. "I-I haven't been to the ocean in two years Sarah. I kind of had a bad experience there."

She thought it over. "Well, we wouldn't be right on the beach. The house is a good block or two away from the water. Who knows what actually being around my parents could trigger."

_The water is a lie_- he heard the dream woman's voice in his head. He took a deep breath. "All right," he conceded.

She smiled satisfied. "Just how bad is this aqua-phobia any way? I mean, do you not take baths…?"

"Well, in my opinion wash clothes are the best invention ever." Her brow furrowed. He kept his face straight. "You just fill up the sink and then take the wash clothe… Sarah, I'm joking," he told her as her face became more and more concerned.

"Ick! Good."

He chuckled. "It's just the ocean that bothers me my dear."

"What happened?"

"That is a story for another evening." He pulled her close. "I believe we agreed earlier that we were going to devise ways to irritate your landlord."


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

There were two weeks before Christmas which also meant two weeks before he would face the ocean. When he left Sarah's apartment the next morning, Didy merely smiled and waved. When he returned later that night with a few art supplies his mustache twitched and he winked at Jay. Apparently the landlord hadn't any legitimate complaints.

When they weren't working at their respective jobs, they were together at one of their apartments. Sarah would bring along her writing notes to his place where they would discuss illustrations or plot ideas. She seemed to think that a labyrinth inserted in her story would serve as a good obstacle for her heroine to over come. "Something very much like the one at the children's library," she told him. Jay would bring along his large sketch pad and a few pencils to her place. He would read over the chapters she had completed and then spend his time fleshing out characters and structures. "But what is her goal while going through the labyrinth?" he asked her one evening. He could smell the soup warming from the kitchen. "There should be someone or something waiting at the center… like a castle."

Then there was their Christmas shopping to complete. For two years Jay had avoided romantic relationships, too confused about his lost past to attempt being near anyone. While riding the subway to some shops across town, he looked down at Sarah. They were nearly crushed together in the crowded car; close enough that he could incline his head and smell her hair. He slid an arm around her middle and held her against his side. He was glad he had waited for her. Her gift was going to have to be very special.

On one such excursion she made him wait outside the shop while she bought something. "It's a surprise," she scolded him when he complained about being left out in the cold. He clapped his hands and stomped his feet to stay warm. Clouds over head promised snow in the very near forecast. He wandered across the street, moving to keep his body temperature up. One of the stores displayed various glass figurines- roses, children, and a few mythical creatures. One such creature was a dwarf with an awkwardly large nose- it reminded him of Hoggins. A few figurines over was gallant little fox dressed as a knight. His bushy whiskers made him think of Didy Fox. His companion piece was a large red beast with intense red hair and a soft face- that was Lou, no doubt. Situated just behind them was a dancing couple. He squinted searching the details. The woman had lush dark hair and the man had half-crazy blonde hair.

Jay glanced back at the shop that Sarah was inside- no sign of her yet. Quickly he ducked inside to inquire about the dancing couple. Upon a closer inspection he was delighted to find that the woman had emerald tinted eyes. Perfect. Feeling generous in the holiday spirit he also purchased the dwarf, the knight, and the beast as well.

Half a week prior to Christmas Jay dreamed about the beach again. This time the ocean swelled and crashed in a rage, approaching the balcony doors at an alarming rate. The woman never appeared. He stood at the opened balcony doors afraid to approach the seemingly angry water. As he slipped from the dream he heard a voice yell at him, "The deal was made! You made your choice!" He woke up feeling his heart thumping loudly in his chest. If the water was a lie, then why was he so afraid of it?

The following night the dream returned. This time the waves crashed just yards from the opened doors. His eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply. Grey morning light seeped through the curtains, across his bed. Outside the sky threatened snow. Next to him Sarah slept quietly. With a shake of his head he climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. The dream was beginning to irritate him. All right he had avoided the coast these past two years, but what about before that? What had he done before that fateful day? Had that day even happened? He needed to sort this out now.

Sarah's arms slid around him from behind and she squeezed him. With her he could do this. Together they could figure this out. "Sarah, can you get into your parent's beach house without their aid?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath. "Good. I think I need to confront my aqua-phobia rather sooner than later. Would you be able to take the whole week off?"

She looked up at him. "I think so. What is it? Have you had another dream?" Concern showed on her lovely face.

"Sort of. I'm not ready to share this one yet. I will know more at the coast. Now what about you? Anything new?"

"Just a bizarre repeating dream where I keep finding Lancelot in a pile of peaches."

"What?" he asked curiously. "Peaches?"

"I told you it was bizarre. I'll talk to my boss today when I go into work," she then said. She squeezed him again. "We should be able to leave Monday morning- is that soon enough for you?" He nodded and kissed her head.

Monday morning brought the snow. It kissed the city into a colorless white and grey world; part hauntingly beautiful, part void and scary. Jay scanned the horizon. Next to him the taxi they had called to drive them to the coast sputtered and briefly shook. Before him the city lay sleeping under its cold blanket of ice. Inside him self he was warm as the result of a struggle- the fear of the supposedly false memory lashing against the prospect of coming face to face with the large body of water. He took a deep breath. Sarah came out with her suite case, smiling.

Inside the taxi she snuggled against his side. He encouraged her to tell him about her dream with Lancelot and the peaches. "It makes absolutely no sense," she said with a forced laugh. "I mean I don't have anything against peaches- I enjoy a nice peach martini every once in a while- but…," she paused and looked out the window. Her face went far away as if trying to recall some fine detail. "I didn't acquire a taste for them or even just the fruit until I was well into my teens. Well I don't rightly know why," she then said in response to his question about why she had developed the taste. "I just started liking peaches."

"You don't know who gave you Lancelot and you don't know why you started liking peaches," he mused.

She nodded. "Just like we don't know what we keep seeing or what exactly caused your aversion to the ocean."

He sort of ducked his head. "Well, that's not entirely accurate." She turned her green eyes on his face. "I've been told why I have my phobia."

"Been told?"

Absently he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell me about your dream."

"I am in this round room, shaped like a…like a bubble. The walls, ceiling, and floor were curved. In the middle of the bubble there is a pile of peaches and perched on top is Lancelot. I go to pick him up and I then find my self surrounded by the peaches; millions of peaches."

The colorless city rolled by. "Anything else?"

"Not until last night. As I stood there hugging Lancelot, surrounded by the peaches, I hear this roaring nose. Salt water rushed the room and I nearly drowned."

"Sheesh," he muttered. He put his arm around her. "We're going to figure this out," he then told her.

Her parent's beach house was one of several that were part of a secluded beach community. They were situated in a two block formation away from the coast line. Snow still fell in its quiet way, covering the color and taking away the warmth. The pale blue paint and yellow trim fought to stay visible. As soon as Jay stepped out of the taxi he could taste the salt in the air. It kicked his heart into high gear. Once he was inside he could situate him self, pick up the sketch pad and pencils he brought along and calm him self.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

The smell of wood burning from the small fire place in the bed room drowned out the last of the sea smell. Jay leaned over the mantel and breathed deep. He had been in a state of near panic since arriving. His sketch pad had two characters for Sarah's story more or less fleshed out in entirety on account of it. The two characters were of a little boy and a goblin. The motion of the pencil against the paper had kept the panic at bay.

Turning from the flames he surveyed the room. An intimate double sized bed occupied the far wall with two side tables. He had brief mental flash of Sarah on the bed. Suddenly the heat from the fire was a bit much. With a smirk he moved across the room changing out of his clothes as he went. "Jay," called Sarah from the bathroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed, bending over to remove his shoes. "Hhmm?"

"If we go into town tomorrow, the locals have a fantastic Christmas tree put up in the town square."

"Sounds lovely." Scouting back against the head board he found his sketch pad.

Sarah continued to talk from the other room, "I love the holiday season- the decorations, the tree, the lights." There was a pause. "Surprises."

A change in her tone drew his attention from the pad. Looking up he saw her in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, silhouetted against the back light. She had on a mid-calf soft pink nightgown with black lace embellishments. He ran his eyes over her, slowly letting out his breath. She was such a beautiful woman, and she was his. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about that: they belonged together. He would do anything for her: paint her mountains of gold, spin her valentine evenings.

She was smiling. "Do you like it?" she asked indicating the nightgown.

One of his eye brows pulled up suggestively. "'Like' would be an understatement."

She blushed, but managed to keep her playful edge. "Well, you did insinuate that I needed to devise ways to keep you around."

He made an approving noise. He twirled his finger in the air indicating that she should turn around so he could admire her from all sides. "My, my," he chuckled from deep in the back of his throat. "I look forward to your other devices."

She softly laughed. "How about we concentrate on just this one for the evening?"

Smirking he reclined on the head board. "Suits me just fine." Moving at a deliberate pace she was on the bed, crawling towards him. She hovered over him.

Raising his hand he stroked her hair and then pulled her down to kiss her. In the moment the urge to own her, to make demands on her person, to (how did Hoggins put it?) possess her mind, body and soul over whelmed him. Sarah Williams was his world. Reality battled with the notion: he had only met her some three weeks ago. She smiled down at him. Déjà vu, he thought though it made little sense. "Sarah," he said his voice soft. His eyes scanned her face. He found what he wanted to say catching in his throat. He wanted to tell her how he felt about the knowing, the owning, the urges that some times over powered his judgment. "If I asked you to stay with me forever, would you?"

She rested on an elbow. Gently she stroked his cheek. "Forever? That's not long at all is it?" Here she paused as if hesitating. "You know, Jay, I don't usually go to bed so willy-nilly with men, and I jumped under the covers with you fairly quickly. But you are…"

"So charming?" he offered with a wink.

She laughed. Then her eyes wandered away as if she were searching for the right words.

"I know," he added running a hand down her back. The silk of the night gown flowed under his fingers. "It's almost as if you were my wife and I was your husband." There- he had said it.

"Yes, that is it," she agreed. "And honestly," she leaned close again. Her eyes were dazzling green flames. "I like the notion."

He pulled her into a kiss. With little effort he pushed her over and he lay against her, melding his body to hers.

They went to town the next day. It offered a few quaint cafes, a book store, and several trinket shops. The locals embraced the holiday spirit with gusto: wreaths hung from every light post and lights were strung between buildings. Every shop window offered some little display whether it was penguins ice skating or a nativity scene. In the square a massive tree had been erected. It towered over the buildings. Its ornaments were dramatic and massive in golds, greens, and reds. Jay took Sarah's photo in front of it.

On the return walk they surveyed the next set of shops. One boasted a vast collection of glass figurines. "Oh Jay look," exclaimed Sarah approaching the window. "Aren't they lovely?"

Upon closer inspection he realized it was the same craftsmanship that he had seen at home when he bought the dancing couple. He looked up at the shop's sign: The Fantastical Cafell. The scene that graced the window display was neither wintery nor Christmas. It featured an array of masquerade dancers situated to look as if they were performing a waltz. In the center of the performance was another copy of the dancing couple. On the outskirts various goblin figures watched. They stood there in the cold mesmerized by the display.

"Jay," came Sarah's voice in a near whisper.

"Goosebumps?" he asked. In the window's reflection he saw her nod.

Taking her hand he turned towards the shop's door. A bell jingled lightly as they entered. Inside they were met with more displays- each one sending more and more chills down their arms: a young girl in a vest and white poet shirt with blue jeans leaning against a brick wall where something like eye-fungus observed her. There was a miniature blue worm with round probing eyes and a red scarf tucked about its neck. An old man with an orange ostrich for a hat sat on a stone chair his eyes drooping as if in sleep. Sarah's hand tightened around his. There was another of the same young girl sitting at what appeared to be a vanity- on her head was a make shift crown and she gazed at her self in the mirror.

"I'll be with you in a minute," called a woman's voice.

Jay was torn between staying out of curiosity and bolting out of fear. Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and held his head high. From a back room a little blond haired woman appeared. Her smile faded and her step faltered when she met his eyes. Her little mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh," she exclaimed. "Oh."

Jay cleared his throat. "How do you do?" he asked out of politeness. The woman's eyes darted between him and Sarah in what appeared to be shock. "Are you Cafell?"

Her eyes were back on him. "You, you," she stuttered. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Sarah and Jay exchanged glances. "Sorry," continued the little woman opening her eyes. "I have…these… moments some times. You remind me of someone. Yes, yes, I am Cafell. Welcome to my shop!" Gingerly she stepped backwards until she reached the counter where she took refuge next to her cash register.

"I recognized your work from a place in the city," explained Jay.

The woman's eyes which Jay realized were an oddly clear blue softened. "You found them," she breathed. "Excellent."

Sarah spoke up, "They are lovely."

Cafell looked back at Sarah with something that reminded Jay of longing. Letting go of her hand he held her about the waist.

"Thank you. I had very good inspiration." Her eyes went back to Jay.

Sarah squirmed under the tension. "I'm going to wait outside," she muttered and hurriedly turned for the door.

Cafell seemed unaffected. "Do you see anything that strikes your fancy?" she asked keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Yes actually, the one of the young girl sitting at the vanity."

"A very good piece, one of the first."

Jay broke the staring contest. He indicated the figurine. "Does she have green eyes?"

Cafell smiled a warm, adoring smile. "She wouldn't be complete with any other color."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

The five figurines stared back at them from the top of the coffee table. Their glossy eyes held some hidden meaning; their fixed mouths wanted to tell them something, Jay was sure of it. Sitting next to him Sarah sighed. She knew it too. She picked up the one of the young girl sitting at the vanity. "It's just a bit uncanny," she said holding it near her face. Jay observed the similarities- the long dark hair, the green eyes, the skin tones. "Even this one." She traded it for the dancing couple. "This is us."

Jay took a deep breath. "I believe so… though I don't know why." He leaned forward to study the couple. "Say, are we supposed to be expecting your parents soon?"

She glanced at the wall clock. "Yeah. They said to expect them the evening before Christmas Eve."

A stray thought occurred to Jay. "Should I move my belongings to the third room?"

A smile spread her lips. "No need for that. Now don't worry, my parents are modern enough, they won't have a problem with us staying in the same room."

"Well I hardly want to give them a reason to mistrust me."

She sat the couple back on the table. "They'll love you, though perhaps we should put these away. Can you do that while I start dinner? Thanks." Jay popped open their boxes while Sarah moved into the kitchen.

Robert and Karen Williams, Sarah's parents, were warm and welcoming. Robert came in laden with wrapped gifts and snow falling off of his hat. Karen, wrapped in a trench coat, dropped everything on the couch to hug Sarah. They both gushed apologies for being late, but they stopped off to meet a new neighbor a few houses over. Jay was surprised by the woman's petite frame and strawberry blonde hair: her daughter bore absolutely no resemblance. She hugged him as well hardly waiting for a proper introduction. Robert was there as well shaking his hand with a smile. Still though he was left mildly nervous when Karen and Sarah went back to the kitchen and he was left with her father.

Sarah stirred the pot with the soup in it while her stepmother sliced bread. She was so happy to have her family all together. "You know," Karen started smiling down at the cutting board. "he's a stunning man. Are you sure we've never met him before? There's something so very familiar about him. Where did you meet him again?"

The spoon's rotation slowed. "Karen… he's the one." Her stepmother looked up from the bread. "The one who saved me."

Without another word Karen was holding her; her mothering instincts running on full throttle. "I like him even more then," she said. "And now I am indebted to him." Looking at her face she asked quietly, "Sarah did they ever catch that man?"

Her brow was furrowing, she could feel the skin tightening. "No, they didn't. Jay gave the police a pretty good description, but… no. He hasn't left my side since," she then added looking towards the living room: Jay and Robert were sitting and talking. Karen squeezed her and returned to the bread.

Dinner was a sentimental affair. Jay listened as the three of them shared stories of Christmas' past; fond memories; and the tradition of adding an ornament to the tree in honor of Toby. "Christmas was his second favorite holiday," said Karen twirling her wine glass.

"What was his first?" Jay ventured to ask.

"Halloween," answered Sarah. The fondness in her voice was evident. "He loved any excuse to dress up. Every ornament we get we try to make it personal. Tomorrow while dad picks out the tree, mom and I will scan the shops for the perfect one."

"Of course you're welcome to join us Jay," offered Robert. "Brave the women folk or come with me."

The men chuckled good-humouredly.

"I was thinking about looking in Cafell's shop," Karen went on to say. "She moved in about year ago. Yes, that's right because we met her when we came out last summer. She's charming and so very talented."

Under the table Sarah searched for Jay's hand. "Something tells me that she will have something," she said before reaching for her own wine glass.

"Have you seen a picture of Toby yet Jay?" asked Karen. "No? Sarah, go get that one from our room- the one of him with the knight's costume. He was a very handsome boy," she reminisced. "You would have loved him."

"Here," said Sarah returning with the framed photograph.

Jay took the photo: the boy had blonde hair with a hint red beginning to show. He stood in an elaborate armor costume with a tin foil sword drawn. "He looks like you Mrs. Williams," he said.

"That may be, but he definitely favored Sarah, despite their being stepsiblings."

He looked from Karen to Sarah surprised. "Oh. I didn't know."

Robert waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's no secret Jay," he explained. "I was married once before and had Sarah with my first wife Linda. Sarah favors my ex-wife."

"Don't look so embarrassed Mr. King," chastised Karen good-naturedly. "We have remained on very good terms with Linda over the years. Were it not for their looks, one would never even suspect that Sarah and Toby were stepsiblings. We never treated them as such. And Sarah doted on him!"

Awkwardly Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Not always," she said. "In the beginning…"

"Normal sibling rivalry," suggested Robert, getting up for the table and gathering up the bowls. Everyone began to help clear the table.

That night, alone in their room, Jay noticed that Sarah had been a good deal quieter. Ever since the conversation about her brother she had turned a little withdrawn as if something was weighing on her conscience. As he pulled on a clean under shirt he heard her sigh. She was already in bed, curled on her side. In the bathroom brushing his teeth he thought about the picture of the boy. Obviously brother and sister shared a love of all things fantasy. There was something though that suggested more than a love. He recalled the moment when Sarah had stood in front of his labyrinth mural, appearing to have walked right out of the painting. Toby wore his armor not as if it were a costume, but made of real metal. There seemed to be a belief inside them.

Back in the bedroom, he laid down next to her, stroking her arm. Perhaps the memories of her brother simply made her sad. She sniffed loudly. He realized that she was crying. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against his chest. "It was more than sibling rivalry," she confessed. "I did something to him; something horribly mean, but," she rolled onto to her back to look at him. "I don't remember what." Gently he wiped at her tears. "And I don't think my parents know what I did!"

He drew her face against him. "Shh," he soothed her. "It's in the past now, it doesn't matter."

"But it does," she insisted. "Whatever it was, whatever I did… it all some how relates back to his death. I know it Jay! In my heart I know it."

"Sarah I hear the inflections in your voice and I've seen your face when you look at his photos: you cared deeply for your brother."

She sniffed again. "It was a mistake. A horribly regretful mistake."

The next day Jay decided to spend time with Robert. The two men set off after breakfast to find the best tree the sea side town had to offer. Karen and Sarah decided to walk the short distance to the shops. The late morning air was crisp and cold. Snow lay in patches on the ground. Two houses over Sarah noticed a rather expensive car in the drive way, free of any gathering snow, shiny even in the cloud covered light. She asked Karen if it belonged to the new neighbors she mentioned meeting yesterday. "Yes. A Sasha Grimwall. She gave me the creeps. I don't know how to explain it, just a feeling you know." They walked hurriedly past.

Karen made straight for Cafell's shop. Sarah had a hunch that they would indeed find the ornament there; a perfect, uncanny ornament that represented her brother. After all of the figurines and the encounter yesterday, it seemed that Cafell was very in tune with matters relating to her life. She had half a mind to corner the artist and demand answers from her, but the moment she entered the shop the goosebumps racing up and down her arms cut down her bravado.

"Good morning!" greeted Cafell.

Karen extended her hand. "Hello my dear. I'm Karen Williams, we met last summer."

"Oh yes! How are you? So good to see you again."

"This is my stepdaughter, Sarah."

The two women regarded each other. Sarah swallowed hard. "Hello again," she managed to say. "Jay and I were in here yesterday," she went to explain to Karen.

"Williams, of course," murmured Cafell. "Well, Mrs. Williams, what can I do for you today?"

"I am looking for an ornament for my son."

As Karen explained what she was looking for, Sarah watched Cafell's face. The woman was entirely absorbed in what her stepmother had to say; she looked at her with the same involved intensity that she had with her and Jay. "Oh Sarah, do look at this one. Remember Toby's pajamas?"

She held up an ornament of a little blond haired baby boy with red and white striped pajamas. Sarah remembered the outfit, remembered it all too well. This figurine was playing with a dainty clear bubble while the face laughed. "Yes," she breathed.

Karen was at the counter purchasing the ornament. Cafell held up another little box. "A little something extra," she said smiling. "Peach flavored chocolates for you to enjoy. You'll have to share them with the men folk." Her eyes rested on Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII **

**_One_**

He heard the door open. Turning he saw her enter the room as she did every night. Such actions kept the pretense; no one could question the condition of the kingdom so long as the queen spent the night in the king's chambers. Of course no one suspected that once behind closed doors, the queen would pass through a secret way to sleep in her own private bed. He watched her move, the cut of her dress forming to her breasts and hips. How he wished she would stay with him, especially tonight. Taking a deep breath he addressed her, "Retiring for the evening?"

Absently she licked her lips. "Yes."

Looking at her was proving to be painful. "Goodnight then," he said briskly, turning away.

Mid-turn he felt her hand on his arm and heard her voice say his name. "Thank you," she whispered before pressing her lips to his cheek.

He closed his eyes recalling the day's events. Before several snobbish fellow fae he had defended her, praising her not only as a woman, but as a daughter of Eve. "You are welcome," he responded.

Her scoff was barely audible. "What- nothing sarcastic to say?" she asked. Her fingers gently tightened. "Nothing luring or teasing to say to your mortal wife in private?"

Any other night he would have something to say to provoke her; to goad her into a trap of sorts, but not tonight. Her breath against his skin was an intoxicating bouquet. "No. Go now," he added in a brisk tone. She lingered, her hand still on his arm. "Woman unless you are willing to compromise your boundaries then you are of no use to me this evening. Go! The longer you stay, the less accountable I can be for my actions."

Her other hand was against his cheek. His strained breathing was evident. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. He opened his eyes. "Do you really think so highly of me?"

"Of course I do." The edge in his voice softened. "I could have brought you here and treated you as something no less than a concubine, but that is not what I wanted." He ventured to hold her arms. "You are my queen. No other woman, fae or mortal, shares that honor."

Though she kept her hand on his cheek, she drew her face away. "Are trying to tell me that you love me?"

He couldn't have her retreating, not now; not after having her so close, breathing her in. He leaned close, holding to her. "I'd rather show you just how much I love you." She didn't move. He could hear her breathing, quick and excited. If he kissed her, there would be no stopping him. Touching forehead to forehead with her, he said, "Stay with me. I want you, madly." He let his hands move from her arms, trailing along her sides, where they encased her waist.

She knew him, how fixated he could be, only to then become bored and look for a new fascination. "Will you still want me tomorrow?" she pressed.

His expression was mildly amused. "Am I such a scoundrel in your eyes? Now you: after your curiosity is sate, will you still want me?" Of course he knew that there was only one way to find out. They both were going to have become vulnerable.

She kissed him, slight and quick on the lips. The whole world seemed to tilt. He kissed her, holding tight to her body. A kiss was an invitation to proceed. Tonight in the king's chambers, the queen was going to stay. He was going to kiss her, caress her, make love to her until they both collapsed. They stumbled back to the bed. He was pulling her dress up and around her hips. She was tugging his shirt over his head. Her body was a magnificent heat magnet, pulling his body against hers. She arched as he pressed against her, the first of many delicious sounds passing through her lips.

**_Two_**

Jay lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. In his mouth he could taste the lingering flavor of the peach flavored chocolates. Every few moments the images doubled again, one eye seeing the plain, white ceiling while his other eye traced the details of an ornately wood carved ceiling. Next to him Sarah slept, her bare body enfolded in the blankets. She looked like Sarah; the Sarah he knew and had saved from a depraved rapist. She was not the Sarah who had flickered into focus with hair that flowed to her waist, who wore delicate corsets. For several surreal moments two selves had coexisted, and some how Sarah had existed in both. He couldn't rightly recall how they even ended up making love, at least not in the 'now' sense. He could very well recall the overlapping images, calling her his queen and thinking of him self as a king. 'King of what exactly?' he thought.

Realizing that his mind was far from shutting down he got out of bed and retrieved his sketch book. A seat near the fire offered sufficient light for him to doodle, to run down his mind. Around him dark shadows hugged the bed, while others danced with the light of the fire. He put the pencil to a blank page. In the morning, waking to find him self slouched in the chair, he realized that he had drawn Sarah asleep on the bed with a horde of goblins watching over her.

Agitated he flipped through the pages of the sketch book. Every drawing of Sarah featured some sort of goblin. No faeries, no pixies, no soft feminine creatures to compliment her, but goblins. Horned, slimy, dirty, loony grinning goblins! He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was Christmas day. He could hear someone, probably Karen, banging pots and there was the scent of coffee in the air. He held him self in the chair though. The figurines, the dreams, the flashes, the drawings: it was there just waiting to be pieced together. No doubt even Sarah's half brother Toby had something to do with it after all they both had suffered boating accidents. It was enough to cause a splitting head ache. He breathed in the scent of coffee again, the familiar scent grounding his thoughts. There would not be any good in getting angry or frustrated. The images would come on their own time, hopefully revealing more answers. Today was Christmas, their first holiday together, and it should be a pleasant experience.

Moving back onto the bed he cuddled next to Sarah. Drowsily she stretched and rolled towards him. With her eyes closed she smiled and said, "Did you know that an owl is born with all his questions answered?"

She had to be half asleep still. What she said made little sense. "What?"

"Hhmm?"

"What are you babbling about love?" he asked stroking her hair.

Her eyes opened. She looked at him puzzled. "What did I say?"

"Something about owls having all of their questions answered."

"Oh. Oh," she repeated appearing more awake. "I had a strange dream. You woke me from it."

"Not the usual peaches and Lancelot?"

"No." Her eyes looked far away as she remembered the dream. "I was standing in my old bed room. I could hear wings flapping, beating furiously. I rushed to my window to open it, but it's stuck. I can see flashes of white and gold feathers- it's an owl and it wants inside. But for all of my straining I cannot get the window open." She met his eyes again. "Whatever I mumbled out loud made sense in dream-land."

Jay decided that today of all days they would avoid any more talks of visions, dreams, goblins, or owls. "Today is about us and your family," he pulled her up to a sitting position. "Merry Christmas Sarah!" And he kissed her.

Karen had made a breakfast of cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, and coffee. With sticky fingers the four of them balanced gifts and food, opening packages as they ate. Jay was surprised to find gifts for him that were not from Sarah. "Nonsense," scolded Karen handing him a third box. "Santa Clause doesn't care how old you are!" Apparently the 'women folk' had done some extra shopping the previous afternoon: he was given a lovely v-neck, grey sweater and a small sketch pad.

His gift to Sarah was something he had sought high and low for in several specialty shops: a pendant bearing the Cretan Labyrinth. The note he attached simply read, "Together we will trace the red yarn." He hoped she was well enough versed in mythology to understand his meaning. She asked him to help her with the clasp. "It's lovely Jay!" she exclaimed softly. She then leaned near and kissed his cheek. "Together," she whispered. "Just don't let any Artemis' near me!"

"Never! I shall always find joy in you my dear."

"Now for your gift!" she announced. "Mine isn't quite so sentimental." It was a large book of medieval architecture. "I thought you could use a good reference book."

He opened the book and began to flip through the pages. "My dear this is fantastic! Look at these flying buttresses and the stone work. Thank you!"

The day had passed as one of the most normal the two had yet to spend together. Sitting on the couch with the fire blazing and Sarah close, Jay felt at peace. If this was his future, then his forgotten past mattered little. Mattered little until he dosed off and began to dream again.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

"Jay, we're only going to be here for another day. Don't you think we should take advantage of the situation?"

In her coat Sarah stood expectantly at the front door. She held out his leather jacket. They were having a bit of an argument over walking down to the beach. Despite the words spoken by the dream lady- "The water is a lie!"-there was still a part of him that panicked over going near the ocean. Hoggins voice, describing the accident- the crashing waves, the cold water- kept over powering the woman's voice. Obstinately he crossed his arms over his chest. "No," he told her. "No I don't think so."

She cocked an eye brow. "This isn't the logical painter I know speaking."

He nodded. "You're right- it's not. It's the panic-y victim speaking."

"Would it help," she began to say attempting to sound more empathetic. "if you explained to me what happened? Why are you so afraid of the ocean?"

His arms slowly unfolded. I," he paused. "Two years ago I was in a boating accident. I hit my head when the boat capsized."

"So, what did that do to you?"

"I have amnesia."

Her face turned stunned.

He went on, "The accident it's self and everything in my life prior to the two years, I don't remember. Hoggins was with me when it happened. He and Agnes have sort of been looking after me ever since."

She came and stood close in front of him. Her green eyes were soft. "And now it is my turn to look after you," she said. "We both have reasons to hate the ocean, but it must be important to us otherwise we wouldn't dream so much about it."

She was right and he knew it. With a nod, he took his jacket from her. As they walked out the door he commented, "If I pass out will you be able to carry me?" With a low growl and a flex of her arm she assured him she could.

The salty air was strong. It left a residue on the lips and slightly burned the nostrils. At the edge of the bluff Jay looked out seeing where the sand met the tide. At his side Sarah held tight to his arm. He wondered if she could sense his heart: it was running a marathon behind his rib cage. Thumpthumpthumpthump. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She said something about small steps. Once he calmed then they would start down the path. He nodded absently.

He felt ridiculous. It wasn't as if the water could swirl and gather into a massive creature. It was not as if that said creature could then throw back its grotesque head, roar, and begin to climb the beach. It was not as if that giant sea water monster would then smash him, enclosing him in a watery grave. He slapped the right side of his brain and told him self to quit imagining such horrific images. As long as he stood on the beach there was not any chance of finding his person in a watery grave.

The path sloped gently down. He heard the crunch of the sand under his shoes. He could hear the tide crashing. Thumpthumpthumpthump- went his heart. Suddenly he gripped the hand rail and closed his eyes. "Jay," came Sarah's voice in a quiet soothing tone. "Jay, look at how far you came." He realized that they were at the bottom of the bluff. "Now there's a bench to sit on right over there. Let's just go sit." As if she were supporting an invalid, she held onto his arm and helped him to sit. He clung to her hand. "You want to talk about it?" she then asked.

"There's not much to talk about. I don't actually remember the accident. Hoggins, he," he paused taking a deep breath. The salt was strong. "He had to tell me about it. My imagination fills in the details."

"What about your life before the accident?"

Shaking his head he said, "It's a blank. I remember standing with Hoggins and Agnes in the door way of my apartment, and them telling me that I was home. Everything around me was both familiar and new."

Something he said made her furrow her brow. "You don't recall your time in the hospital?" she asked.

Now that was something that Jay had never thought of: the hospital. He remembered Agnes and Hoggins supporting him on either side, leading him into the apartment. His eyes had seen the work bench. Hoggins had helped him out of his clothes to then lie down in the bedroom. Agnes had made him tea at one point. Surely Hoggins had to have taken him to the hospital. If he had hit his head so hard as to cause amnesia, then a CAT scan among other tests had to have been performed. For a moment Jay forgot the ocean. "I don't remember being in the hospital," he finally said.

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Should it?"

She sort of shrugged. "If you hit your head as hard as Hoggins claims… It makes sense to me that you would have spent some time in the emergency room at least."

With all of the similarities, with all of the dreams, something occurred to Jay at that moment. "Two years ago… your brother… what do you remember?" he asked looking intently at her.

"Well, I," she began to speak only to then abruptly stop. She stared blankly.

"Do you remember his accident?" he pressed.

Sarah's mind was empty. There came a point where every memory simply halted. "No," she exclaimed breathlessly. "No, I don't."

He looked at the ocean. Gone was the fear. "The water is a lie."

He accounted his dream to her. He summoned every detail he could about the balcony doors- the wood and glass panels. The way the waves had crashed was most vivid, and he described how the woman had come right out of the ocean. He concentrated on describing her, how her long dark hair and even her eyes had reminded him of Sarah, but she had possessed an unearthly quality. She had brought forth a crystal orb, and giving it to him had stated, "The water is a lie." In the dream the line had made sense. Sitting there with Sarah, hearing once again another uncanny similarity between them, the line made new sense. "It's a lie," he reaffirmed. He wanted to shake his fist at the rolling water.

"But to what end?" asked Sarah. "What did we need to forget?"

Without an answer he detangled his arms and hands from her and moved towards the shore line. The late afternoon sun bounced off the waves. The spray hit his skin. He tasted the salt. The water wasn't the enemy. It was a decoy. The revelation filled his head with all sorts of unreasonable ideas. Had Toby really died? He should exhume the casket and find out. What had Hoggins done with the remains of Prince Stench? Where were his medical records? What? He wanted to scream at the water.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" called a female voice.

Startled Jay turned around. A woman was leaning on the railing half way down the path. Her shock of flaming red hair was curly and wild about her. She was dressed all in black clothing that accentuated her trim, curvy figure. She wasn't anyone they had seen in town. He glanced at Sarah- she appeared just as puzzled. "Yes," she commented back trying not to appear rude.

The woman continued down the path, moving in slow deliberate steps. "I'm Sasha Grimwall," she announced reaching Sarah. "I met your stepmother, Karen the other evening." The woman only looked at Jay.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed standing. "The new neighbor. Nice to finally meet you."

Behind him the waves crashed, reaching and falling in a nonthreatening rhythm. Sarah looked awkward and uneasy next to the new comer. She had extended her hand to Sasha Grimwall, but the gesture was unreturned. He moved to her side.

"And you are?" asked Sasha.

He cleared his throat. "Jay King."

She extended her hand favorably to him. "Pleasure," she told him with a smile. "I have seen your work in various books. I had no idea the illustrator Jay King was so dashing."

Next to him Sarah moved closer still. She held onto his arm and leaned her body against his side. "Yes, he is quite talented," she stated.

For the first time since her arrival Sasha made actual eye contact with Sarah. Was she smirking or smiling she wondered. "How charming."

The compliment was not genuine. It didn't take a woman's intuition to know that. Jay placed a hand over Sarah's protectively. "If you'll excuse us," he said. He turned towards the shoreline. "Enjoy the view Ms. Grimwall."

Smoothly he led Sarah away and proceeded to walk the beach. He wondered to him self whether or not the sensation of Sasha Grimwall's eyes burrowing in to his back was only his spooked imagination. Sarah exhaled sharply. The woman had caused every nerve to tense. 'Like my hackles were trying to stand on end,' she thought.

"Do be careful!" Sasha's voice called after them. They paused and glanced back. "The tide can be very tricky," she continued. "It can catch you off guard."

"Come, Sarah," said Jay pulling her close. "We shall take the next path up. I have had my fill of the beach for one day."


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

The first day back to work after the vacation the pub was crowded. Jay came back to scheduling conflicts a new bus boy and a myriad of questions from Hoggins and Agnes. Having stowed their belated Christmas gifts in his small storage locker he proceeded to tackle the various issues. Naturally everyone wanted New Year's Eve off. Compromises were giving to have to be made. The new bus boy though efficient hardly spoke any English. He was a Russian in the process of becoming a citizen. Then there were the people: there seemed to be a constant stream of individuals either celebrating the New Year early or attempting to forget that they were alone for the holiday season.

His shift had begun at nine am. By four pm he found him self in need of an energy drink or a cup of coffee at least. Agnes supplied him with a saucer and a cup. Gingerly sipping it he examined the schedule. Peter one of the waiters rushed by him. "Peter," he said stopping him. "Look you and I both had Christmas off, there isn't any way I can spare you for New Year's Eve as well." The young man looked positively crestfallen. "See if Julie will switch weekends with you though and that will give you time off again sooner."

"So that would be the weekend after New Years? All right- thanks Jay!" He grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hoggins appeared carrying a load of clean plates. "So did it happen?" he asked.

Completely absorbed in the schedule Jay had to ask for clarification. "Did what happen?"

"You know." He sat his load on the back counter. "Did you and Miss Williams elope?"

Jay chuckled. He looked at Hoggins grinning. "Now what gives you that preposterous notion?"

The service bell dinged. "Wishful thinking!" proclaimed an enthusiastic Agnes.

Hoggins nodded in agreement.

Chuckling again Jay assured them that neither him self nor Sarah Williams had entered into matrimony. "Though I won't deny I enjoy the prospect," he added before sipping his drink again. "Oh! Don't let me forget- I have gifts for you both as well as Lou when he arrives. No honestly, it was just a nice simple holiday spent with her parents." He stopped the bar tender. "Jim I can give you New Year's Day," he told him.

Hoggins was rummaging under the counter. "Before I forget," he said pulling out a bundle of papers. "I collected your mail for you while you were gone. This looked important." He held up a sizeable envelope that bore the children's library's return address. "Thought maybe it could be another commission, seeing as you did such nice work for them before."

Curious Jay cut it open. "Better than a commission," he replied after reading it. His eyes lit up as he smiled. "They're hosting a charity ball in a month and want to display my work."

"How perfectly lovely," said a female voice.

Jay knew that voice- one moment it was silky and compelling, the next it was like being poked with a pen-knife. Turning around he saw Miss Sasha Grimwall perched at the bar's counter twirling a pen in her hand. 'Now what is she doing here?' he thought to himself. She smiled at him and cocked her head to one side. He heard Hoggins let out a low whistle. "Miss Grimwall, how nice to see you again," he said respectfully.

She leaned forward on the bar, thus exposing her chest. Hoggins coughed this time and wandered back into the kitchen. "Likewise Mr. King. And just so you know, you can thank me by buying me a drink."

He folded the letter slowly. "For what?"

She nodded at his hands. "That."

"This letter?"

"I have very influential friends in city council my dear Mr. King. They wanted an artist to feature at their up and coming charity event to fund a new wing at the children's library- I put in a good word for you. Now," she straightened up. Jay noted her very perky posture. "I'll have a mojito with a slice of lime on the side."

He tucked the letter into his back pocket. "All right, I'll say thank you then. Jim, make the lady a mojito… a slice of lime on the side. No charge."

Once the drink was sat out, she took the bar napkin out from under it, and proceeded to doodle with her pen. She took a sip. "Excellent Jim," she praised the bar tender. "So what does the great Jay King plan on showing?"

He picked up the schedule again, attempting to put distance between. She was leaning forward again one hand caressing her cup, the other slowly drawing on her napkin. "I hardly know I just got it today. I was out of town you know. Excuse me." He stopped and talked to another employee.

"But surely you must have some favorite pieces?"

With a resigned sigh Jay leaned against the back counter. She was not going to let him get away so easily; not until she was out of the pub. "Well as a matter of fact I do have some favorites, some new pieces involving goblins and something of a queen."

"Goblins?" she repeated with a hint of disdain. "You know, I'm rather a fan of your older work."

"Like I said, I simply don't know yet what I'll choose to show."

"Ah well." She took a long drink. "I look forward to seeing your selections then. Good evening Mr. King."

"Good evening Miss Grimwall."

"Sasha. Good bye." She was out the door. Jay leaned over the counter and looked down at what she had been drawing: a large barn owl with sweeping wings and fairy riding on its back. Uneasily he picked it up and glanced towards the door. Sasha Grimwall was one interesting woman. Absently he tucked the napkin into his pocket along with the letter.

Sarah was delighted over the news. Once back at his apartment, he called her at her diner. "Oh Jay I'm so proud of you," she said. There was a loud clatter in the background- apparently she too had come back to a mess. "Look I won't be off until really late, so don't wait up for me. I'll just go back to my own place. Yes, I'm sure- I need some clean clothes and there are some dirty dishes to attend to. What?" Another loud clang reverberated. "I'm coming Joanie- hang on! Look Jay, I got to go now. The show will be the weekend after the New Year? Okay. I'll ask for it off. I love you Jay."

He sat there on the bed for several moments after he had hung up. Sarah had told him she loved him! It had come out so casually, so simply, yet it was filled with importance. He had tried to respond in like manner, to not let his boyish joy shine through. Sitting there on his bed he grinned at the gathering shadows. "Well, my dark muses," he said out loud addressing them. "Do you approve of my choice?" He thought of all of the wonderful drawings she had inspired. Then he thought of all of the times she laid next to him in bed. "I do," he concluded. "I approve of her very much."

Between picking out pieces for the show and delivering them to the center the library was using for the ball, Jay took Sarah to every dress shop he could think of. She was going to be treated like a queen. "New dress, new shoes, and if you even drop hint that you want liposuction done on anything, it'll be done," he told her as they exited a store.

She shook her head laughing. "Jay we both work in the food business- I know you really can't afford to be doing this!"

"I have monies set aside from my illustrative work." Taking her hand he pulled her close and with a mock-scowl added, "Don't argue with me Sarah. You know you're no match for my stubbornness."

"By the way," she said changing the subject. "how did Hoggins and Lou like their gifts?"

"I honestly have never seen old Hog's eyes bulge so- the similarities more evident with the figurine next to him. Here's another shop," he then said. "Lou appeared to be on the verge of tears when I gave him his."

Inside the shop was pleasantly warm. So", began Sarah removing her gloves and moving towards the racks. "Black?"

"I was thinking something a bit more green, to compliment your eyes."

"Did anything else happen?" she asked as she looked.

A sale's associate appeared, greeting them and asking if they needed assistance. "We're fine for now," said Jay. He followed near her as she browsed. "No. Nothing else. Should there have been?"

"Not necessarily; just asking." She pulled forth a dress. "I like this one." Discreetly she tried to look at the price tag.

Jay took the dress from her hands. "Price is not an issue. Yes this one is lovely. I rather like that white one on display too." Having called the sales associate back over, he sent Sarah to the fitting rooms.

The need for the new dress went beyond looking perfect for the ball. Jay finally admitted this one small fact to him self as he waited in the small sitting area. He wanted her not only to be treated as a queen, but to look and feel like one for he intended to ask her to marry him.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI **

**_One_**

"Sarah come out of the bedroom now, I want to see you!" Jay called from the small living room of her apartment. It was the evening of the ball and he had arrived at her place to escort her to the event. She had greeted him in a bath robe with her hair falling in loose curls about her face. The combination made him ache- she was positively ravishing! He tapped his foot impatiently. "Sarah," he called to her again.

The door to the bedroom opened and she stepped out. She had chosen the white dress, which hugged her body in a near sinful wide sweetheart cut. "Well?" she asked indicating her self. A shy smile spread her lips.

Stepping near he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You're a goddess," he said and kissed her hand. "A queen," he paused kissing her skin again. "to this king. Sarah," he reached an arm around her and drew her against him. "Consent to be my queen."

Her stomach was all aflutter- what with wanting to look good, going to meet new people tonight, and, well, just his nearness it was all enough to make her doubt what she was hearing. "What?" she stammered.

"I love you Sarah Williams. I want to be there for you, from here to eternity; as the world falls down." Sliding his arms away from her, he slowly went down on one knee.

Sarah thought for sure she was going to start crying. "Oh Jay," she whispered.

From his jacket pocket he pulled out a box that held the ring he had decided on just yesterday: a simple gold band set with a peach colored moonstone. "Sarah Williams, will you marry me?"

A few tears escaped. "Yes!"

He put the ring on her finger. "Say you love me," he told her standing and taking her in his arms.

She could feel his hands moving over her back, possessive and firm. In response she braced her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said her voice strained with emotion.

"Just say I can rule you," he went on, his thoughts and desires rushing out. Every controlling, obsessive need he had experienced since that fateful night escaped his lips. Sarah smiled at him. "You, your body, your soul, your heart; and I will give you everything that you want."

"Yes, and yes, Jay."

Tingles raced down his back as she accepted his demands. Sarah Williams was his and she had given him the right to possess her. He kissed her repeatedly. "Ghads, if there wasn't some where we had to be," he teased rubbing noses with her.

"If you had waited to ask me to marry you until later-,"

"Waited? I needed this Sarah. Remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

_**Two**_

The library's charity ball was a dramatic display of lights that created a magical atmosphere to compliment Jay's art work. Smiling incessantly the pair greeted people, shaking hands, accepting compliments, and answering questions. When Hoggins arrived with Agnes on his arm and Lou in tow, they drew close claiming that something looked different about the young, happy couple. "I knows it!" exclaimed Agnes wide eyed and give Hoggins a slap on the arm. "The elopement's happened!"

"We're on the right track," agreed Hoggins snapping his fingers.

Lou teetered behind them. "Jay's in love," he said decidedly.

"I will say nothing until Didy arrives," said Sarah cryptically.

"My lady!" called the stout older man from within the crowd. "There you two are! Mr. King, your art work looks splendid. What a display!"

"Thank you Mr. Fox," replied Jay. He put his arm around Sarah. "So glad you're here. I don't believe we could have held off the natives much longer."

The old man's whiskers twitched. "Whatever is it?" he asked the group curious.

Jay smiled broadly. "Sarah has agreed to become my wife," he said.

The group went silent. Sarah and Jay gazed at their friends unsure of their reaction. Every one's mouth hung slack and their eyes were drawn open in what appeared to be surprise. "As if you all hadn't suspected this day would come," chastised Jay. "Well, congratulate us!"

The group lapsed into laughter. Delight showed on their faces. "The big king is going to take a little lady," said Hoggins hugging Sarah. Everyone moved in to congratulate them.

Jay could not have asked for a more perfect evening. From where he mingled with a few interested buyers he watched Sarah conversing with a small group of women. She looked radiant in her white gown. He smiled at her. Distracted thus, he hardly noticed the shoulder brushing against his arm until he heard the voice.

Sarah felt her smile falter slightly. The bright red haired woman standing next to Jareth bore a heavy resemblance to Sasha Grimwall. She felt her shoulders tighten. That woman made her skin crawl. "Excuse me, Miss Williams," said a sweet musical voice.

"Cafell!" exclaimed Sarah at the sight of the sculptor. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

The two women hugged. Now here was a woman that gave her sensations she could handle. Cafell's presence over powered the shudders she had just been feeling.

"And miss the great Jay King's first big exhibition- no! A fellow artist procured an invite for me. My, but you do look radiant Miss Williams- the rumors circulating must be true!"

Sarah blushed. "Are you referring to my recent engagement?"

"Indeed. Grandfather; grandfather!" Cafell turned slightly away gaining the attention of an older man who Sarah had not noticed before.

"Eh?" questioned the old man as he stroked a very long white beard.

"Sarah Williams has agreed to marry Jay King. We heard your friends speak of it earlier," explained Cafell.

The old man went on, "Oh she wants to marry him?"

"Yes sir, I do," Sarah said sweetly.

At the sound of her voice the old man looked directly into her eyes. "Hear some words from an old wise man," he said. His voice suddenly became very clear despite the crowded room. "'The way forward is some times the way back.' Now, gifts are in order." He began to rummage in his pockets.

Sarah started to object, but Cafell stilled her with a hand gesture. "It is a tradition," explained the little blonde woman.

From his pocket the old man drew his hand out and offered Sarah a dainty, simple ring. It looked more like a child's trinket than a gift for a grown woman. Still something about it intrigued Sarah. "Thank you," she said taking it from his palm. Once the thin band touched her skin she felt the very air crackle.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow and blew air out sharply upon realizing that Sasha Grimwall was clinging to his arm. This woman wouldn't let up! No doubt she thought he was going to repay her kindness by sleeping with her. He glanced her way as she cooed her greeting: she was wearing a black number that was frightfully tight and low cut. In her hands she held two champagne glasses. "Why Miss Grimwall, whatever could you possibly want from me?" he asked trying to sound coy.

"Now, now, Jay King is that any way to greet your creditor? Where else should I be than on the arm of the artist I am promoting? Besides, I come bearing gifts." She offered one of the glasses.

The alcohol helped calm his nerves. This woman caused havoc on his senses: one moment she was sexually alluring, the next she was pricking his conscience. "Thank you," he said and drank again.

"My, but you do look handsome this evening. I cannot fathom why you've remained single."

He was about to correct her, share the good news that would hopefully drive her off for good, but her arm was looped through his and she was talking again before he could collect his thoughts.

"See here Mr. King," she began leading him around the room. "I am a woman of particular tastes. I enjoy being surrounded by beautiful things: art, furniture, jewelry, and people, particularly men. You suit my tastes just fine."

Jay smiled. "Miss Grimwall-,"

"Sasha."

"Sasha, I appreciate your interest, but really I-,"

"Dear me, were you never taught that it's rude to argue with a compliment? Shush my dear boy, and drink your champagne." He did so without a second thought.

From where he stood beside the punch bowl Hoggins surveyed the room. On one end he could see Sarah Williams conversing with two figures: a very old man and a little blonde woman. He scanned the crowd. On the far opposite end he could make out his friend Jay King seemingly absorbed with a red haired woman. He watched as Jay emptied his champagne glass in a gulp. Squinting Hoggins detected a slight change in his friend's aura. With a huff he went to find Didy Fox.

Sarah's landlord and adopted uncle, was standing near the entrance, humming to him self. Next to him Lou swayed in his careful, steady rhythm. Both of them had their eyes on the room. Didy squared his shoulders when he saw Hoggins approach. "Yes?" he asked.

"Trouble," replied Hoggins. He nodded to the far side of the room where Jay was with the red haired woman.

Lou let out a low rumble.

"Who is she?" asked Didy.

"Not sure. But whatever she gave him to drink, changed him a bit."

"Brother we can do no more," said Didy when Lou growled. "We are only allowed to help when asked; we cannot interfere."

"Help," murmured Hoggins. "One of them has got to say the right word. They're so close!" he lamented. "I'm going to find Agnes," he said to his companions.

"Whatever for?"

"To help one of them remember!" He returned to the crowd.

Sarah was feeling very confused. Cafell's grandfather had fallen asleep standing up, while Hoggins had arrived complaining about how there wasn't any scotch to drink, and Agnes had appeared claiming she could "hop" for joy. Her hand fisted around the small ring as she raised it to her brow. Then there was the air- it was literally crackling in her ears.

Jay glanced around him: he was out of sight of the event. Where had Sasha taken him? Wait- where was Sasha? Her face hovered into focus. "Look at you, poor lil'king all disoriented," she teased. He could feel her hands on his waist. "And here I thought it would have been a lot harder."

"What," he paused shaking his head. "What did you do to me?"

"You didn't think that I could just let you two live happily ever after, did you? Silly king! We made a deal you and I, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my winnings."

She hovered out of focus. Jay squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the room turn.

Sasha backed him against the wall, so that he wouldn't fall and cause a scene. She grinned at him. "The Underground will never see a goblin king again."

Agnes made true on her threat and did hop into the air. Hoggins slapped his thigh and complained about the lack of scotch. Cafell was imploring her grandfather to wake up. "Stop it!" Sarah exclaimed glaring at them. "My head… you all are hurting my head! Where is that noise coming from?" She squeezed her eyes shut.

Didy and Lou arrived as she began to sway unsteady. "My brother!" exclaimed Didy. "Our lady- catch her!" The group leaned over her, concern showing. "Trouble indeed," commented Didy.

"She's on the brink," explained Cafell. "The magic in the room is confusing her. Her body knows it should recognize the sensation, but the spell is preventing her!"

Lou cradled her head in his massive hands. "Sarah," he murmured. "Sarah must remember right word!"

Didy kneeled next to her. "My lady! My lady hear my voice," he implored. Her eyes fluttered open. "Repeat the next words you hear! Agnes!" he ordered the short order cook to speak.

"Hop!" said Agnes leaning near.

Sarah felt horribly confused and disoriented, but she complied. "Hop," she said weakly.

Didy pulled Hoggins close, demanding he speak next. "So much for not interfering," he mumbled kneeling. "Scotch!" he said louder.

"Scotch," she repeated.

Didy spoke, "Now together, put the two words together."

"Hopscotch!" Sarah's eyes flew open wide. The room went eerily still.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Sasha Grimwall growled and gnashed her teeth. Some one had said the right word! Glancing around, she saw every human form frozen: a man mid-laugh with his head thrown back, a woman spilling her drink, and a waiter sampling a tray of hors d'oeuvres. In front of her the Goblin King had slid to the floor, limp and pale. He hadn't said the right word, yet he wasn't frozen. Never mind, she thought. She needed to get out of sight and quick.

She wasn't stupid enough to think she was the only magical creature present, and the majority would be furious with her. She had dubbed the Goblin King and his subjects were fiercely loyal. Peeping around a corner, she noticed several human forms missing and in their place were goblins and fairies. Everyone was distracted by Sarah Williams who lay on the ground. Holding her breath she attempted to move around the frozen obstacles.

Hoggle glanced up, taking in his surroundings. "There she is!" he exclaimed, shaking Sir Didymus' shoulder. "She's getting away!"

Didymus yelled, "Stop! Stop I say! Creatures of the Goblin City- seize her!"

The fairies and the goblins moved swiftly about the room, blocking off exits and crowding around the frantic red head. "How dare you! How dare you all!" she screamed. "I am your queen- you would dare defy me!"

In response several goblins drew various weapons- objects varying from frying pans to sticks.

At the sound of the commotion the old Wise Man opened his drooping eyes. "Sasha Grimwall!" he bellowed raising a boney hand. "Stop!"

It was as if someone had hold of the scruff of her neck, rendering her motionless. Sasha grimaced and snarled, flaying her arms about in protest.

"This," continued the Wise Man. "concerns you most of all."

As the Wise Man coaxed Sasha to turn around, the rest of the small group surrounded Sarah again and gazed at her. Her eyes were open and she was taking in every face with frantic, quick glances. They had managed to get her to say the right word, but had that been enough? Did she know who she was now? Did she remember her life as it had actually happened? Sir Didymus kneeled and gently touching her arm said, "My lady?"

Her green eyes showed bright and crisp in fear. These creatures were not her friends who had so lovingly aided her just seconds ago. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Hoggle sighed. "She don't know us," he murmured.

Realizing that it was a massive red beast that cradled her head, Sarah gasped and rolled away. Getting to her knees she surveyed the room. Fairies, goblins, dwarves, and other mythical creatures moved among a suspended sea of humans. "Jay?" she breathed in a panic. "Where's Jay? I don't know who any of you are, but if you've hurt him-!"

"Hurt him?" repeated a small goblin with a long pointy nose. "Never!"

An awkwardly large goblin shook his head. "He's our rightful king!"

"King?" questioned Sarah.

A low murmur full of concern broke out. Over the noise Sasha's disdainful laugh could be heard. "She doesn't remember! Aaww, you all really are a bunch of dim-wits!"

"Sasha Grimwall," Sarah bit out in a low hiss. "I recognize you! What did you do with Jay?"

"I know no Jay," was the flippant reply.

Ludo growled and began to lumber toward the woman. Sir Didymus bid him stop. The Wise Man raised his gnarled hand again and had Sasha raised and pinned on some invisible hook. She yelped and demanded to be released.

"Back here!" exclaimed a voice that sounded strained.

The creatures moved aside as Sarah rushed towards the alcove the voice had come from. Her heart hammered in her chest- thump-thump-thump. If anything bad had happen to Jay- thumpthumpthump. The man getting to his knees was almost Jay- he had the same blonde hair and lithe limbs. Yet he was not Jay; not the Jay she knew. He stood. Two different toned pupils gazed back at her.

Holding back her tears she turned back towards the room. She looked hoping to find Didy or at the least Hoggins. Instead she saw creatures that were from dreams, made of fantasy. As strange as they all were, she found that she didn't fear them. "Someone, someone please tell me what is going on," she pleaded with them.

"Sarah, don't you know me?" asked the man behind her.

She glanced back at him, her eyes blank and wondering.

Sasha laughed from where she hung in the air. "Dim-wits," she mocked.

The man took several slow steps moving as if his balance wasn't quite right. "You," he bit out approaching Sasha. "You troublesome, vile, manipulative fairy girl! I'll have your wings for trophies!" he snarled. "Wise Man, you have her magic bound?"

"Nice and tight your majesty," replied the old man.

The blonde haired man cast Sarah a long and tender glance. Then he returned his attention back to the suspended woman. "Why doesn't she remember?" he demanded. "She said the right word, broke the spell."

Sasha chuckled. "Do you think she really wants to remember? After everything- the boy, the broken promises, the taunting, the lonely nights- do you think she cares to remember?"

Sarah's eyes bulged.

The man tapped his foot in thought. "Do you mean to say she is preventing her self from being free of the spell's restraint?"

"Yes! Ha! You ran the risk oh, mighty king when you so boldly made our bargain. I have no part in this turn of events!" Sasha grinned in her triumph.

The Wise Man twirled his finger. "No, but in the matter concerning the boy… well, let's say we all have reason to suspect foul play."

The man appeared ready to attack Sasha. Instead he growled and spat at her feet. "If I learn," he said tersely. "that you aided in hurting the boy, you shall never see the light of day again Sasha Grimwall."

"It has been time out of mind since the Fire Gang has had a fairy to pull apart," threatened Hoggle.

"Indeed," agreed the man.

Sasha said nothing.

The man let his eyes move back to Sarah, who stood looking pale in her confusion. He moved to stand near her. She had the sensation that he desired to touch her or hold her, but why? She just wanted Jay back. He would know what to do. "Please, where is Jay King?" she asked him.

The man pointed one long finger at himself. "I am Jay King. In a sense," he added when her eye brows rose up. "Sarah I-,"

"Careful your high and mightiness," came Sasha's voice in a mock warning. "With remembering will come all of the pain."

His brow furrowed in frustration.

"Jay?" asked Sarah cautiously. She peered at his face looking for a trace of the artist she had fallen in love with.

"He's in here, he's part of me," he assured her. "My name is Jareth Choblyn, king of the goblins and ruler of the Labyrinth." He paused, waiting for some sort of reaction. "I was once someone vey important to you."

"Sire," came the Wise Man's voice. "Perhaps the painting would be of good use."

The Jareth's face turned thoughtful. "Yes, perhaps it would." He turned to move towards the art on display.

Jareth walked slowly, his mind over whelmed with real memories, false memories, and the ever dominating need for Sarah. For two years he had lived a lie; a lie that had come about because of his pride. And Sasha- his nostrils flared- she was the instigator, and quite possibly a nasty cheat. Would Sarah forgive him when she learned the truth?

He glanced at the paintings he passed, impressed with his own skill- goblins, fairies, dwarves. His subjects had been trying desperately hard to break the spell. They had been clever. Coming near the painting that would aid in restoring Sarah's memory, he wondered to him self whether he had begun this particular endeavor or had some other force been responsible for it? For two years he had avoided the painting, not knowing what it represented. As Jay King he had quickly resolved to finish it, using Sarah as a reference, and have it ready for the show. Jay King hadn't known why. Jareth Choblyn understood.

The woman in the painting gazed back at the odd group that approached. One could nearly feel the breeze that pulled at her loose bun and swayed her dress. The water that flowed under the bridge in the background was almost audible. Her eyes observed the world over the edge of a red bound book.

Sarah drew near feeling her heart beat faster yet. The woman was her; more so than a reference, it was her. As a teenager she had worn the same dress, played near the same bridge, and had the same book. It was her! All of the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt the man lean close to her ear. "Look and remember," he whispered. The crackling sound returned. "I will always love you."

_Author's Notes: the explanation is coming as fast as my fingers can type what my brain is thinking and my imagination is telling it to think. In other words: soon!_

_I'd really like to see some one tackle the effort of portraying Hoggins (Hoggle), Didy (Sir Didymus), and Lu (Ludo) in their human form. I'm just not that talented of an artist...._


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII **

_1_

"Sasha I could never love you. That is the blatant, honest truth. Now quit being such a nuisance."

_2_

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away… right now."

The words echoed through Sarah's mind over powering the crackling in the air. She saw her brother Toby in those ridiculous red and white striped pajamas her stepmother had been so fond of. One moment she was looking at him in his crib that was in her parent's bedroom- safe and asleep- the next she was straining her neck to watch him crawl over a perilous edge on some nonsensical stair case. Not so safe any more.

"Toby!" she called after him worry straining her voice. She couldn't catch up with him.

"Sarah- beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." This new voice that spoke invoked in her strange, conflicting emotions. He had to give her, her brother back. She had come all this way, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Yet in gaining her sibling, would this man leave her as well?

The images flicked. She was in her bedroom, sitting at her vanity. Her knick-knacks, dolls, and figurines surrounded her. None of them held her attention though. Her eyes were on her mirror where familiar faces were materializing. Hoggle, her friend, was looking at her with a longing that made her heart break. "I need you. All of you," she confessed, hoping that indeed all of them, including the Goblin King, had heard her.

Her room erupted in a chorus of yells and shouts that were exuberant and joyous. Her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo were safe and with her. She knew that just one room over Toby was safe as well. Everyone was safe.

_3_

His throne room was empty.

Jareth sat brooding, not understanding how the last thirteen hours had played out. Everything had begun according to the rules, yet at each turn the mortal girl had risen to the challenges. She had not been ignorant of the way his world worked; he had not assumed any level of stupidity. In all honesty he had counted on her being aware. If she comprehended the workings, the balances that kept his world then his taunts and goading remarks would also be understood.

"Feeling a little ego bruised?" taunted Sasha Grimwall. The striking red head skipped into the throne room in her fairy form.

Closing his eyes he felt the world around him flicker. Time lapsed in an incoherent rhythm as his memories skipped. He heard Sasha's voice again, "A mortal will never be accepted in the Underground. Do you honestly think goblins are worthy judges' of character?"

In owl form he perched outside Sarah's window. He had been visiting her these past six months, watching her wondering if she would ever invite him in. On the previous night, his patience had been rewarded: she had come to the window and looked out at him. Her green eyes had seemed to deliberate. Pushing the window open she said, "If you come in, you're not allowed to change. You must stay as an owl. If you do as I say then I know I can trust you." His head bent to one side, in a quirky thoughtful pose that made her smile. Tonight he was given the same instructions: owl form only. He gladly complied. Anything to be near Sarah.

_4_

"The Labyrinth wants you," said Jareth nodding towards the sprawling piece of architecture.

Sarah looked out over the hill to gaze at the Labyrinth- her home away from home. These past two years what with the visiting of her friends and the games they would play she knew her way through the maze now. She felt safe in its many twists and turns.

"It wants you stay," he added after a pause.

"Stay?" she asked curious.

He nodded.

In the last two years she had spent more time with the Goblin King than she had ever thought she would be comfortable with. What had gone from what she teasingly called "bird watching" to side by side strolls in human form, was now companionable. 'Does he mean just the Labyrinth, or does he want me to stay too?' she thought to her self. "I'd like to stay," she said out loud. "I do like it here. Plus I know how the Labyrinth works: when it wants something, it holds onto it for dear life."

They both smiled at that.

Jareth continued, "In three days, Sarah you will pass from your youth into adulthood. By your human standards eighteen is the magic age in which you are no longer a child."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He eyed her weighing her reaction. These last two years he had made it possible for her to come to the Underground at her leisure. As a mortal child, no one took notice of her crossing the veil so frequently. With her impending birthday though, the rules were about to change. Maybe if she had shown him some sort of gratitude, had voiced some delight in his company, then this conversation wouldn't be so ridiculously hard. "Only mortal children are allowed the benefit of free passage."

Her green eyes squinted. "Free?" she repeated. "So I must pay something or give up something to do this?"

"Your freedom." He walked a few paces ahead. "In order to stay you must relinquish your freedom and consent to be the Labyrinth's queen."

The silence that followed was awkward and tense. It was finally broken by a loud scoff from Sarah. "You mean marry you?" she demanded. This was too much!

"Yes."

Not a hint that he wanted this, no indication that he could even possibly enjoy the arrangement. Just a simple, matter of fact tone. "And if I refuse?"

He was glad he had his back towards her then she couldn't see the flinch that pinched his face. Taking a deep breath he continued, "You are well aware of the tantrums the Labyrinth is capable of. That, and you will never be allowed to return again." That last part was harsh, horrible, yet true.

"Jareth I-,"

"Those are the rules Sarah," he interrupted turning to face her. "An adult Daughter of Eve must be accepted in to the royal household, and I," he spread his arms out. "am the only one. Though there is some question about Sir Didymus' lineage, but I doubt you'd be in favor of taking a fox for a mate."

Her brow furrowed and she drew slightly away. She didn't want to be denied visiting this world, nor her friends, but marry Jareth? "Give me the three days," she finally said. "to say goodbye. I can't just leave Toby without an explanation."

_5_

"Remember," she said taking his offered hand and lifting the hem of her dress with the other. Every eye in the room was on her as she moved to dance with him. "I stay so long as you keep your promise."

His hand was on her waist. "The boy shall remain safe. You both have my finest protection."

Her eyes lowered. "Why should I need protection?"

The band awaited his signal. Their hushed exchange was delaying the formalities. "As much as the Labyrinth wants you," he explained. "not all members of the Underground court are happy with a human Goblin Queen. Enough," he added sternly when she looked ready to ask another question. "We have duties to perform, this dance being one of many." He nodded towards the band and he led her in their first dance.

_6_

The following morning he regretted the bet he had made with Sasha Grimwall. In the heat of the moment, he had let his pride get the better of his logic. Not that he doubted his abilities, but betting on life, on someone's heart- 'Stupid,' he thought and kicked a small stone.

_7_

He heard the door open. Turning he saw her enter the room as she did every night. He watched her move, the cut of her dress forming to her breasts and hips. How he wished she would stay with him, especially tonight. Taking a deep breath he addressed her, "Retiring for the evening?"

Absently she licked her lips. "Yes."

Looking at her was proving to be painful. "Goodnight then," he said briskly, turning away.

She stopped him with a light touch. "Thank you," she whispered before pressing her lips to his cheek.

He closed his eyes recalling the day's events. Before several snobbish fellow fae he had defended her, praising her not only as a woman, but as a daughter of Eve. "You are welcome," he responded.

Her scoff was barely audible. "What- nothing sarcastic to say?" she asked. Her fingers gently tightened. "Nothing luring or teasing to say to your mortal wife in private?"

Any other night he would have something to say to provoke her; to goad her into a trap of sorts, but not tonight. Her breath against his skin was an intoxicating bouquet. "No. Go now," he added in a brisk tone. She lingered, her hand still on his arm. "Woman unless you are willing to compromise your boundaries then you are of no use to me this evening. Go! The longer you stay, the less accountable I can be for my actions."

Sarah pressed the situation, putting a hand to his cheek. The past few months had been torture, and now, now she needed to know the truth. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. He opened his eyes. "Do you really think so highly of me?"

"Of course I do." The edge in his voice softened. "I could have brought you here and treated you as something no less than a concubine, but that is not what I wanted." He ventured to hold her arms. "You are my queen. No other woman, fae or mortal, shares that honor."

Though she kept her hand on his cheek, she drew her face away. "Are trying to tell me that you love me?"

He couldn't have her retreating, not now; not after having her so close, breathing her in. He leaned close, holding to her. "I'd rather show you just how much I love you." She didn't move. He could hear her breathing, quick and excited. If he kissed her, there would be no stopping him. Touching forehead to forehead with her, he said, "Stay with me. I want you, madly." He let his hands move from her arms, trailing along her sides, where they encased her waist.

She knew him, how fixated he could be, only to then become bored and look for a new fascination. "Will you still want me tomorrow?" she pressed.

His expression was mildly amused. "Am I such a scoundrel in your eyes? Now you: after your curiosity is sate, will you still want me?" Of course he knew that there was only one way to find out. They both were going to have become vulnerable.

She kissed him, slight and quick on the lips. The whole world seemed to tilt. He kissed her, holding tight to her body. A kiss was an invitation to proceed. Tonight in the king's chambers, the queen was going to stay. He was going to kiss her, caress her, make love to her until they both collapsed.

They stumbled back to the bed. He was pulling her dress up and around her hips. She was tugging his shirt over his head. Her body was a magnificent heat magnet, pulling his body against hers. She arched as he pressed against her, the first of many delicious sounds passing through her lips. Rearing up he regarded her, letting her green eyes fall over him. "Be more than just the Labyrinth's," he paused and reached for his moon pendant. Having pulled it over his head he offered it to her, "Be mine as well."

The metal of the pendant was cool against her fingers. She slipped it over her head and let it rest against her chest. "I've never been anyone else's," she admitted, encouraging him to move close again. "Kiss me Jareth."

_8_

Jareth felt his eye lids flutter open. Next to him Sarah stood very still, her eyes also adjusting to the light again. Around them the frozen humans still waited and the creatures of the Underground held their breath.

_Not over. Not quite yet._


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

He wanted to hold her, to kiss her; press her head to his heart and tell her over and over how much he loved her. He had always loved her. Since that fateful night when she had wished her brother away (her brother- the Seven Graces preserve him- Toby was dead), and he had appeared in the doorway of her parents' balcony- he had fallen in love with her. He took a deep breath steadying his nerves.

Sarah's green eyes dashed in and out of view as her lids fluttered. Jareth watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Understanding settled on her features. With an uneven breath she turned those emerald eyes on him. "We were married?" she asked her voice full of caution.

He nodded still restraining him self.

"We are married," she said changing the tense of the statement. "You and I, and… and you made me so very happy. Oh Jareth!" Her arms were around his neck and held onto him.

"My love, my love," he murmured to her, his arms around her waist. He felt her body tremor as the first of her sobs broke out. "How I've missed you." Jareth realized he was crying as well.

Something was clinging to his leg. Glancing down he realized that several smaller goblins had attached themselves to his and Sarah's legs. "Lady Queen!" one exclaimed who had a snotty nose. With an ease that was befitting her familiarity with the creatures Sarah bent down to allow the goblin to climb in to her arms. The small creature hugged her fiercely and perched on her shoulder. Jareth smiled warmly.

Sasha's loud scoff broke their happy moment. From her suspended place in the air, her laughter came quiet at first and then a full roar. The small goblin hissed at her like an angry cat. "Sasha of the Grimwall Fairies," Sarah said in obvious distaste. "Why am I not surprised to find you at the center of this mess?"

"Me?" questioned the red head. "I cry your pardon my Queen, but I am hardly the one you should be mad at. Now just what were the terms you and Jareth set? Let me think."

Jareth felt Sarah's body tense and pull slightly away. Here it was- the remembering, the return of the final lost moment, and then the pain.

"Oh yes," continued Sasha in the same mocking tone. "You two would remain together so long as he kept your brother safe." She turned her head to the left and right. "Well, well, I don't see any brother present."

Sarah gasped. She began to sputter. Jareth took her by the shoulders as the small goblin leapt away startled at his lady's alarm. "Please Sarah, listen to me- I did everything I could. I swear that to you!"

"What happened?" she exclaimed loudly. "Jareth you tell me what happened!"

Jareth took an uneven breath. It was hard for him to control his voice as he spoke, "The," he paused taking another breath. "The memory of his accident is not a lie. The memory I was given of the boating accident was fate's cruel way of reminding me of how I had failed."

Her face twisted in agony. "No, no!" Her hand fisted and she struck him against his chest in her frustration. "You promised Jareth!"

"I did. I know! Oh Sarah please, forgive me. Please." He pulled her into a rough embrace. Her body shook as she cried.

Sasha Grimwall had begun to laugh again. Everyone else stood silent as their king attempted to comfort their queen. A small blonde haired woman took a few threatening steps out of the crowd. A pair of shimmering wings twitched on her back. "You despicable excuse for a fairy," she shouted at Sasha.

"Cafell," came Jareth's voice in a warning tone. He didn't need any of his subjects doing anything rash.

Cafell checked her anger and bowed towards the royal couple. "My lady," she said addressing Sarah. "The blame cannot be laid entirely at King Jareth's feet. There is more you need to know." Sarah raised her head tentatively. "We creatures of the Underground swore on our lives that we would protect you and yours." She nodded towards Hoggle, Agnes, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. "These past two years we have been watching over you, living as humans."

Sarah sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Some of us know about things that were done in secret." Her eyes met with the Wise Man's eyes. "Remember these?" She produced a small box, inside there appeared to be pieces of chocolate. "They're enchanted," explained Cafell. "If you and say, Sasha were to eat one there is much that could be learned."

Jareth remembered the chocolate all too well. The night he and Sarah had eaten them, he had had a lucid dream about the night he had convinced he loved her; her first night she had stayed in his rooms. The chocolates were powerfully enchanted. "You should eat one Sarah," he told her.

"I won't eat it!" yelled Sasha.

Sarah straightened her self and took a step away from Jareth. Her cheeks were still wet with tears. "Wise Man," she said in the most authoritative tone she could muster. "Lower Sasha Grimwall, but keep her bound." She could see the fairy woman strain against the invisible bonds. Taking a chocolate from the box she offered it to her. "Will you do the right thing?"

"And help you, you pathetic changeling? I will never aid a Daughter of Eve."

"Wise Man," Sarah then said calmly. "Hold open her mouth." Sasha's eyes were startled as her mouth was forced open and Sarah slid a piece of chocolate onto her tongue. Then she put a piece into her own mouth.

No one spoke as they waited to see the effects of the enchanted chocolates. Sarah's eyes had closed again. When she spoke her voice was distant, "He's on the pier near the ocean. Something is just on the edge, red and shimmering. Where did it go?" she sounds confused. "It could be a dragon fly, but no- it's not a dragon fly. Why, it's a fairy! He's untying his small skiff, the one he had named Prince Stench. Only Sarah found the name of his boat funny." Her voice grew agitated. "It's just a few yards off shore now. He could row out to it and be back before anyone could miss him. Can't pass up the opportunity to see a fairy. Now if he could just lean over the edge of the skiff far enough he could catch it." She suddenly began to cough and she doubled over.

Jareth was at her side holding onto her. Out of her mouth a clear liquid came pouring out. Coughing and sputtering, she emptied her mouth of the substance. Jareth sniffed the air: she was throwing up salt water. "You," she began to say. She spit clearing her mouth. "She coaxed him out on the water! Toby," she coughed again. Her throat burned from the salt. "knew better than to go out alone. He reached out to far, the boat tipped, and capsized. He hit his head; swallowed sea water."

"Let me at her!" exclaimed Hoggle pushing through the crowd.

Ludo caught the dwarf by the arms. Hoggle appeared to run in the air, wanting desperately to get at Sasha.

"Easy brother," said Sir Didymus gently.

Jareth held onto Sarah as she leaned against him for support. His eyes narrowed at Sasha. Chocolate ran from her lips. "You killed the boy. Cafell, hold your queen. Wise Man, transfer your control."

As the Wise Man lowered his arm that he had held pointed at Sasha, Jareth raised his hand. Her body relaxed, but she still was unable to move. "Banishment would seem like a vacation for you. Imprisonment would be nothing more than a temporary set back. Your crime is deserving of a punishment that will humiliate and break you. Death would even be too merciful for you." His fingers arched into claws. "Sasha Grimwall, I make you into what you hate the most. I strip you of your power!" He scraped the air in front of her as if he was literally ripping her magic from her body. She made a choking sound and her face showed pain. "I strip you of the ancient knowledge of the fae." When he scraped the air again she crumpled to her knees. "You shall be nothing above a common mortal, complete with mundane rationality with no beliefs or ideals. Your memories of your former life shall vanish. You are the equivalent of ordinary." With one final scrape of the air Sasha Grimwall lay unconscious amidst the salt water and her read hair.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Jareth turned towards his subjects and the frozen humans. With their help, they were going to leave the mortal plain without a trace; they were all going to go home. "Wipe the place clean," he ordered. "Your king is returning to the Underground with his queen." Turning towards Cafell he took his exhausted wife into his arms.

_You'll get one more chapter; a nice conclusion. I promise. Provided no evil vindictive fairies interfer I shall live up to my promise._


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Her brother was dead.

Sarah sat on the window ledge leaning against the stone wall. A cool breeze blew in bringing with it the smell of cinnamon and cloves, the smells of magic. She took a deep breath. The scent was comforting.

Far below in the court yard goblins practiced their defensive training which was little more than running at each other with full force and seeing who could knock the other unconscious. Some attempted a better advantage by arming themselves with pots, frying pans, and sticks; one goblin had what certainly appeared to be garden hoe in hand. Crash! Two trainees collided and stumbled about dizzily.

Sarah normally would have grimaced and shook in her head quiet exasperation. But not today. In her lap she held her bear Lancelot, the one toy of hers that Toby had constantly wanted for him self. Lancelot. Toby.

It had been three days since Jareth had brought her home. The rooms and halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City were a mixture of angst and welcome to her. Her memories of those last few hours right before the spell had been cast made it hard for her to be angry. They had spent that one special evening together; she had finally trusted him; they had finally trusted each other. They had made love as husband and wife for the first time. The following morning, draped in nothing but a bed sheet, standing at the balcony's open doors, Jareth had whispered to her, "Remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

Then nothing. She had woken up in her little apartment and gotten dressed for work at the diner. On her table had been her scattered mess of writing notes for her novel that had been nearly two years in the making. She knew her brother had died, but the details weren't important. She had to move on with her life.

Sarah looked at the bear in her lap. Her vision blurred as she fought back the tears. "I hope that wherever you are now that you're happy and safe," she whispered. "Whoever gave me this bear, well, I'm glad that they did."

From a distance Jareth watched her. He had expected her to be angry with him, treat him with indifference, perhaps even cruelly. During the last three days though, she had been cordial with him, dulcet even on occasion. She had even come back to their chambers. Jareth refused to engage her romantically though; she was still healing. It wouldn't be right of him to assume anything about their relationship. If she desired to eventually return to her own private chamber, he would allow it; anything just to keep her here with him.

He ventured to move near the window ledge. As he sat opposite of her they exchanged brief smiles. "You will be pleased to know," he began to say bending his leg up to lean upon. "that Sasha Grimwall has officially been absorbed into the mundane. Absolutely not trace of magic around her."

"Good," agreed Sarah with a curt nod. "No chance of her being reminded?"

"None whatsoever. She shall be guarded just in case though. Her landlord is a cleverly disguised fiery, and we both know what they can do when provoked."

Her scoff sounded half amused, half frightened.

They sat in quiet for a spell, during which Jareth struggled to find the right words to say to her. How many times could he apologize? How many ways could he apologize? The hurt he had caused his Sarah was a guilt he would carry with him forever. "Sarah," his voice was quiet. "I hope that you can find it within your self to forgive me." When she turned her green eyes on him, he ducked his head unable to meet them. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that Jareth." She reached out and laid a hand on his leg. "I've just been trying to reconcile my two lives. There was the life of Sarah Williams who believed one thing for two years and there's the queen in me who stills thinks that just twenty-four hours ago she went to bed with her king for the first time. My mind can't quite wrap its self around it all."

"I should never have made that bet," he confessed.

She shook her head. "No you shouldn't have."

"I was just so confident that I could never loose you."

"And you haven't. Never fear that you could loose me Jareth." Her hand squeezed his leg in emphasis.

Below the training had stopped. Someone had secured what resembled a large pot and roasting spit. Several goblins were in the process of gathering wood. The two watched them. "They simply couldn't hold off the welcome home feast a day longer," explained Jareth. "They are so excited to have us back."

"I couldn't imagine Sasha being a very good ruler."

"No." He stiffened as one goblin lit another on fire. His companions promptly began beating him to put the flames out.

"Right before the spell was cast and we were thrown into our new realities," Sarah said her voice sounding strained. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

He smiled at the memory. "That no matter what I would always love you."

There was something significant in that statement. It gnawed at Sarah's conscience. "As Jay King you said the same thing. Jareth what if I had said no? Had never stayed in your room? What if I had never agreed to stay with the Labyrinth?"

"Wouldn't matter- I would never stop loving you." He rearranged his legs so he could lean towards her. He could feel his heart accelerating. "Sarah I told you the Labyrinth wanted you because I wanted you too. I asked you to stay with me that night because I was being driven mad with desire. Jay King is part of me and whatever he said was because I felt it." He took Lancelot from her so he could hold her hands. "Sarah I love you. I would gladly stand before any court, any persons and say just that."

Scooting away from the wall Sarah folded her self around him. He pulled her close, arranging her on his lap. "Oh my king," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I can never apologize enough, but I want your trust again Sarah; I want to be able to make love to you, and be with you as we were before." He took a shaky breath. "I love you," he whispered his voice strained.

Sarah moved to look him in the eyes, those wonderfully mismatched eyes. "And I love you."

That night they went to bed together and made love as if it was the first time- desire and love overriding need or lust. It was their time together to begin rebuilding their life as they were supposed to be. Cradled against him Sarah joked about wanting sliced apples and cheese; Jareth teased her that he was going to retest his art skills by sketching her nude.

Drowsily he wrapped an arm around her stomach as she settled into sleep. Across the room the teddy bear Lancelot sat toppled on his side on top of bureau. He wondered if Sarah had ever figured out just who the anonymous gift had been from. He smiled. As sleep took him Jareth thought, 'You started it all you know.'

The End.


End file.
